Misplaced Kisses
by poisonnwine
Summary: Spencer and Toby had always just been mutual friends, Toby had always just been one of her friend's boyfriends, nothing more, nothing less. But, after events transpire between the two, will feelings change and lies begin to build? AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this has been in my drafts for awhile, I was contemning on to finish it or not, and I decided I would. So tell me what you think. It's AU, and there was no A. So Toby is obviously not A.

Also for any of those readers who read "Destined to be" I am now motivated to continue, so expect some updates on that :) Well, tell me what you think...

* * *

Chapter One

Bar Lights Upon Me

The brunette with the name of Spencer, could hardly count how many drinks she was rotting her liver with. The week wasn't her best, actually it was one of her worsts in a while. To start the week off, she had dinner with her family. Now, to most that doesn't sound too bad. But, a Hastings family dinner, isn't like most family dinner. It isn't really comforting or warm at all. More like, dysfunctional and judgmental. Of course her sister, and long time rivalry, Melissa, had gotten to her parent's house before hand to help prepare for the_ huge_ meal. Melissa was accompanied by her hot shot brain sergeant_ fiance._ So after Melissa's big announcement, that she was getting married, Spencer's intern ship to a big law firm, was complete chop liver to her parents. Next, Melissa sprang the idea on her that she should be her maid-of-honor, acting as if the two actually got along. Spencer didn't even understand her sister's logic in asking her to be her maid-of-honor. It's not like they were close. Ever. Although, with her parents, Melissa, and her fiance Brian Gene, starring at her eagerly. She couldn't just say_ no_. She was sucked into this wedding, not just any bridezilla's wedding but, Melissa's wedding. How perfect it would have to be, and Spencer knew if she made one mistake, it would all be on her. All be her fault. This just made her life more stressful.

But, that was just Sunday. Just the starter of her wonderful week. On Monday, she had a huge test, that she got a B on. To most that was good, but to Spencer that was awful. Midterms were next week, and she could hardly study because her close friend, and roommate; Rebecca, had been balling all week since her and her long time boyfriend's broke up. Yes sure, she could escape it by going to the library, but then she was labeled as an awful friend. But, this was law school. She had too study or she mind as well be working in some cheep fast food place as a cashier until she was too old to know the difference between a five and nine. Her friend's constant crying streamed through the week, and didn't stop. It was almost impossible to concentrate, her friend would either come in her room occasionally, saying she couldn't sleep, and keep Spencer up all night with her sobs or make Spencer stay up all night with her watching sappy romance movies. Spencer cared about her friend, she really did, and she knew she was being selfish, but she really wished that her other roommate Hanna would come home from New York already, so she too could help comfort the very broken friend. Then maybe Spencer could get some alone time.

On Tuesday, her single day with no classes, she started her internship. Her boss was awful, and was probably the most arrogant man Spencer had ever met. Although, Spencer didn't have to put up with him for long, because on Thursday they took her off the internship. Saying 'We already have enough people, sorry'. They weren't sorry. Spencer, was sure it was because of her terrible boss, who seemed to hate her from the minute he saw her.

Then, on Wednesday, she had her first lunch date with Melissa, about the wedding. Melissa was defiantly a bridezilla, worse even, and the next four months were going to the longest four months of her life. Melissa practically piled things for Spencer to do, and she needed it to be done by next week. Spencer was already swamped in her on homework from school, and swamped in shifts at the local coffee shop. She didn't have time for Melissa, although she was a Hastings. She wasn't going to admit defeat, even though she could tell this was a game of torture for Melissa. And Melissa, was enjoying every second of it.

So by the time Friday night rolled in, Spencer desperately needed a trip to the bar. Usually, she wouldn't go alone. But, Rebecca was too depressed to go anywhere , Her other bestfriend Aria Montgomery was having quality time with her boyfriend Ezra Fitz. Hanna, was in New York still, and Emily; her last best friend was most likely sleeping after working all day, and training all day. She wasn't about to wake her, because Spencer needed someone to talk too. No Spencer was fine, she was a Hastings. She didn't need any one.

As Spencer stirred her vodka soda's ice cubes with her red skinny straw, awaiting her next drink, a blond man sat beside her. "Hello," He said a charming smile arising on his face.

"Hi," She said not even looking at the man now sitting beside her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar, alone, on a Friday night?" He asked, his voice flirtatious.

"I'm not alone." She snapped. "Not, anymore anyways." She muttered shooting him a hard glare. Hoping he would go away, Spencer wasn't in the mood to chat with some random guy, who was mostly likely just looking for the golden ticket to her pants.

"Well, you're a ray of sunshine aren't you?" He chuckled softly. Spencer, dryly let out a unenthusiastic scoff. "How about I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"I'm good." She mumbled shifting her body uncomfortably.

"That's what they all say." He said with a smug smile. "Bartender!" He whipped his head to the bartender, snapping his fingers.

"I can pay for my own damn drink." She shot at him bitterly, locking eyes with the brown eyed man.

"Well, I insist."

"And I insist, you don't." She said firmly.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" He smirked. "I like them feisty," He whispered huskily. Spencer rolled her eyes, couldn't these guys take a hint. She didn't want to sleep with them, or have anything with them whatsoever. She knew she should have just bought a bottle of liquor, and gotten drunk in her room. Although, then Rebecca would probably get drunk too. That would just make matters worse and it would be a mess. "What's wrong sugarplum?" He asked after she didn't reply, Spencer snapped out of her thoughts and rolled her eyes nastily, at the blond man.

"Can you take a hint? Just go away." She demanded.

"What do you not play on this team? Because, baby I'm in to that, and it wouldn't be the first time. We could even maybe get another girl in on this if that's what you'd like." he winked suggestively, as he leaned closer. Spencer scoffed in disgust, eyeing him up and down. Before she could say anything, she heard a familiar voice.

"Spencer," He greeted, shifting his blue eyes between the pair. He shot her a flustered look, and she pursed her lips annoyed. He moved his eyes over to the man, his eyes becoming hard.

"What?" The blond man said, shifting his eyes dazzled between the two. The man leaned away from Spencer slowly. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No," She growled. "But that doesn't change-"

"Then there's no problem." He smirked.

"Actually, there is." The man standing up said. "You."

"Now, Now, Now," The man said putting his hands up in defense. "I don't want any trouble, and this is really none of your business." He said standing up in front of the blue eyed man.

"She wants you to leave," He gritted through his teeth his eyes shooting out daggers. "So I suggest you do so, before someone gets hurt." He threatened. The man shifted his eyes between the very annoyed brunette, and the man before him. As if he was pondering what he should do next. The blond man threw his hands down, and mumbled something before stomping away.

"You didn't have to do that, Toby." She rolled her head to the man standing above her. "I was fine."

"I'm sure you were," His voice trailed as he sat next to her. This was weird, it was the first time she saw him since the huge break up ordeal. Was she suppose to not talk to him? I mean, Rebecca was her best friend. Toby, was just a friend _through_ Rebecca, Emily and Ezra. She ordered a new drink, not knowing what to say to Toby.

"So, how's becca?" He asked apprehensively.

"Bad." She slurred, gulping on her tequila. He gulped, and then too ordered a tequila shot.

"Are you not talking to me?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you expect," She shrugged glancing at him.

"Not this. It was a mutual break up, and suddenly Emily seems to hate me." He rambled. Emily and him had become best friends over the years. Spencer swore that if Emily wasn't gay, that he and Emily would be the couple. Instead of the once Rebecca and Toby.

"That's what happens." She winced from the alcohol stinging her throat. "People pick sides."

"It sucks." He muttered.

"It really does." She mumbled. "So what's your side of the story?" She asked looking at him.

"Isn't it all the same story?"

She shook her head. "There's always a side, of to every story." She fumbled on her words slightly. "What's yours?" She challenged. "And why are you here on a Friday night. _Alone."_

"Why are _you?_" He counter acted narrowing his sapphire eyes on her.

"I asked you first," She said locking eyes with the man next to her, a smirk taking hold of her face. With another round of drinks, the night just began.

**I need to stop writing stories...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

**Please keep reviewing! **

Chapter Two

Sluttin it up

Spencer stood in front of her full length body mirror biting her lip frustrated, as she fixed her scarf for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. She had to make sure, certain spots on her neck were hidden from the rest of the world to see. That would be evidence, evidence to that night that she wished hadn't happened. The guilt inside just kept building and building as the days passed.

_She listened to him as she scarfed down I the remains of her drink. "I miss her and everything too, but I don't know, should I like take her back, or ask for her back. I miss her so much. Can you like sneak some of that orange apple stuff she sprays on her self for me? Or her shampoo? Or just her, ask her if she can let me see her, so I can feel her hair." He rambled, Spencer let out a hysterical laugh. Perhaps, it was inappropriate, but her head wasn't exactly on straight. She was drunk, and he was too. He wouldn't even notice she was laughing. "Spencer, I just dunno." he slurred, shaking his head. "I mean don't tell her this."_

_"I won't." She pledged putting a finger up to his mouth gesturing the secret and making a 'sh' noise, as she giggled. "I promise." She pledged._

_"Promise?" he repeated staring at her with his dopey blue eyes._

_"Cross my heart, hope to um die," She mumbled. Her finger still close to his lips._

_"Well, I'm kind of glad we broke up too. She can be a pain in the ass." He said. Spencer nodded, with a broad smile, as she let her hand in the mid air fall down, to his chest, and then brought her__ other hand up, and placed her pointer finger on his shirt, pulling it down, revealing more of his skin, and chest. She giggled, as he glanced down at her fingers. _

_"Mmm," she hummed. "I heard you have quite the bod."_

_"I do?" He questioned flustered. She nodded, a foolish grin on her face._

_She leaned into him, nearly falling off her seat. "Apparently." She whispered. "Maybe you could show me." She whispered huskily, smirking._

"Spencer?"

Spencer nearly, jumped, startled, casting a glance at her reflection making sure her hickey wasn't visible. It wasn't. She looked at her tall friend in the door way, her black hair pin straight, and down to her mid back, and her front bangs that shaped her face so well, pinned up. Her tan skin, and dark hair brought out her dark blue eyes. "Are you ready?" Rebecca asked.

"Um, yeah." Spencer said uneasily, as if Rebecca had been reading her mind of her previous thoughts. Rebecca was finally, getting out of the house, and they were all getting together for a lunch. Like old times, when it was just the five of them, not any of their boyfriends, or girlfriend's in Emily's case, tagging along. Back when things weren't complicated...

"Well, good, because Hanna and I are actually ready." Rebecca smirked, that was the one thing about her that wasn't perfect. Her smile, her teeth weren't in the best shape, they were a tad crooked, but her parents never had the money for braces.

"Surprising." Spencer said sarcastically, smiling back.

_Spencer was obviously drunk. You didn't have to test her alcohol intake to know that. Just one look at her, and you could tell. For starters, she was making out in a bar's rest room, not even sure if it was the men's or woman's restroom, actually. And she wasn't just making out with anyone, she was making out heavily, with one of her bestfriend's ex's. And he wasn't just an ex. They had broken up practically a week ago, and had dated for three years. She was in the wrong. _

_She was on the dirty sink counter, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, one of her hands in his tousled hair, the other up his shirt feeling his very sculpted abdominal muscles. Their lips pressed together, his tongue dancing in her mouth, as he roamed up her thighs, pulling her closer into him._

Her four friends sat around her in deep conversation about Hanna's trip to New York, and the glorious fashion designer, Rene Futon, had even offered her a job, as an assistant. This meant Hanna was most likely moving, I mean she would have to be crazy not too. Right? This was Hanna's dream, and what could possibly stop her. Besides, New York wasn't too far away, nearly an two hour drive.

So, it was a _little_ far.

"Han, that's amazing!" Aria cheered, her smile vibrant.

"Incredible." Emily awed, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Han, you _need_ to take it." Rebecca urged. "It sounds amazing, and I know you. You will regret not taking this. Hanna Marin, you're life awaits you." She smirked before shoving a bite of salad into her mouth. Hanna glanced at Spencer, helplessly, her blue eyes glossy. Spencer was confused on why Hanna seemed so uncertain on all of this. Since Hanna was in third grade, she would collect vogue magazines, and in high school make sure she looked the best, knowing the best trends, from the best magazines. This was a step to her dream, and last night Hanna had told her everything, but admitted she didn't know if she wanted to take it. Last night she had told Hanna that she supported her either way, but she did think that Hanna would be a complete idiot if she didn't take the job offer.

"Hanna, It will be okay. It's not that far away." Spencer smiled. "It's like two hours, tops."

"I just," She spattered. "I'll miss you guys, and Caleb..." Hanna said faintly. _Oh, yes. Caleb._

"Oh Honey, I forgot." Rebecca cooed as the others jumped in.

"Han, I'm sure you two will be able to get through it. You always do." Aria said putting her smaller hand over Hanna's manicured one. Emily nodded, as if she were saying she agreed.

"Hanna are you really gonna let him stop your dreams?" Spencer said without thinking. Hanna and Caleb had been together for five years now, and she didn't have anything against him or anything, in fact she was friends with him, but she just didn't understand. She didn't understand love. It wasn't only that, but also, Hanna has been complaining about Caleb not proposing for years now. Maybe he wasn't headed in the same direction as Hanna. "Hanna, I've known you forever." it was true. Out of the five friends, Hanna and Spencer had been friends longest. Since preschool, they lived on the same block even, houses away. "In first grade, you told me that I looked like a homeless old lady, whom was mauled by wolves," She laughed. "I have no idea why I was still friends with you after that, but I was. Through the years, I've never seen you so determined on anything asides fashion. Now, you have Caleb, and you can't just let him flush your dreams down the toilet."

"Spencer you wouldn't understand." Rebecca nearly hissed. She was still fragile about relationships. Spencer cringed, as Toby crept into her thoughts again. Normally Spencer would protest. Her and Rebecca fought_ a lot. _They were complete opposites, while Hanna and Rebecca were like twins. But today, Spencer would zip her lip, for guilt glued her lips together. Rebecca looked at Hanna sadly. "Honey, maybe he'll understand. Maybe he'll go with you."

"He just got a job, like two months ago. He can't. I wouldn't want him to do that. I don't want to ask him to just leave everything." She said glumly.

"Hanna, it'll be hard." Aria piped up. "Remember when I had book signing, last year?" Aria said. Aria was an author. She wasn't exactly famous...but, one of her books did get fairly popular. It was a best seller, and she had dozens of book signings through out the year. "I had to be away from Ezra a lot. I saw random people more than I saw him, but it turned out okay. We made it." She smiled.

"Yeah, but-" Hanna said as her words faded. "I'm not coming back."

"It's only two hours away," Aria supported.

"Hanna, I know you two. You'll be okay." Emily said warmly.

"How are we supposed to ever be together though? For real, be together? We'll live in different states." Her voice trailed gloomily.

"Maybe, you could get an apartment together, and it could be in the middle of where you both work. You'll be about fifty minutes away from work, but at least you can be together." Spencer finally said. She, herself, would never do such a stupid thing. It was a waste of time and money. But, seeing Hanna all glum, and blue, made herself glum and blue. Hanna looked up at her, a sparkle in her eye.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Hanna's mouth curled up slightly. "I mean, I'll have to make sure it's okay with Caleb, and we'll have to go extreme house hunting but, it seems like the best thing to do. I hope I just don't sound to clingly asking him to do that."

"Clingly?" Emily scoffed. "Han he's whipped. He'll do it."

"If he was so whipped, I would have a diamond ring on my finger." Hanna laughed, along with the others.

"Well, I'm going to the little ladies room." Rebecca announced giggling as she stepped up, and as soon as she was out of sight. Aria looked like a golden retreiver fetching a ball, her hazel eyes big, and alert.

"What's wrong with you?" Hanna scoffed. "Did a new library open down the street or something?"

"No, Han." Aria rolled her eyes. "I wished you guys got here before becca." She said quickly.

"I did." Emily piped up, squinting her brown eyes.

"Yeah we came together?" Hanna asked with a slight laugh, gesturing her and Spencer.

"You came last..." Emily giggled.

"Oh, shit. I did." Aria said mentally palm facing her self. "But, that's not the point. I feel so bad for Becca."

"Why?" Spencer asked abruptly. " I mean asides from the whole thing." She sputtered uneasily gesturing the break up.

"I was at Ezra's the other day, and I saw Toby. He had hickeys! Then I asked Ezra about it, and he said he noticed too. He said he came home the other day, drunk and that he probably hooked up with some girl then!" Aria exclaimed.

Spencer froze.

_After what seemed like two hours of staking out in the bathroom, their lips crashed onto each others, their tongues battling, their bodies pressed together, half of their clothing off, and hearing someone bang on the door. "Get out of there, you stupid college kids! I need to go to the fucking bathroom, I'm gonna beat the shit outta ya pal." They parted, and they looked a mess. They didn't say anything to each other, not a word. Toby stepped up, off the dirty bathroom floor, they somehow fumbled on, and led his hand out for the woman awkwardly. The pair made sure their clothes were fully on, and then made their way out the door. The man glaring at Toby, and then glancing at Spencer disgustingly. The two were still a bit drunk, but not so drunk that they didn't know what just conspired. They weren't drunk enough to have sex, but they were drunk enough that they got a taxi, Toby not trusting either one of them enough to drive_.

_Spencer's stop was first, and she threw, more than enough money, at the cab driver._

_"Are you gonna be okay walking?" He asked grabbing her wrist, looking up at her, hazily._

_"Are you?" She asked looking at him a tad bit worried. She seemed to recover more easily, from all the alcohol in her system. But, not enough, that she felt the guilt form in her stomach. Instead of answering, he slid his hand to her hand and kissed her knuckles softly._

_"Is this the last stop or what lady?" The cab driver asked rudely, looking at them through the rear view mirror._

_She snatched her hand away, and poked her head into the cab. "Toby are you gonna be okay?" She asked._

_He nodded. _

_Spencer gulped, and then shut the door behind her. _

"That's so unlike him." Emily said confusion in her voice.

"I know," Aria tsked "Ezra said he's been even more miserable since. I just don't understand why they broke up. They were so perfect." Aria said sadly.

"Spence, said Becca's been a mess too." Hanna eyed Spencer. Spencer, straitened her posture. "Damn, sluts. They're home wreckers I tell you." Hanna blurted. Spencer swallowed hardly, this slut they were talking about was her. "And Toby. I mean this would be expecting from like every other guy on the planet, but not sweet innocent Toby. I can't believe it."

"I know." Aria sighed.

Spencer forced her self to stiffly nod, if only they did _know._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews (: **

Chapter Three: Cold Coffee

The brunette waited at the diner table alone, and began to think he wasn't going to show. Why had she told him to come here anyways? To clear things up? How do even start to clear things up? To dispose of the awkward encounter that they would have to go through at an upcoming thanksgiving, that surely they both would attend? It's not like he wasn't friends with Ezra anymore. They lived together, they were best friends, he wasn't going away anytime soon. Maybe it was her assuring that their little interaction at the bar the other night never happened. Or maybe it was none of those reasons, maybe it was something entirely different, that she just hadn't realized yet.

"Have you made your mind up yet?" The waitress said, a little attitude in her voice. Maybe it was the fact that it was eight in the morning on a Sunday, and most people would be sleeping at this time. Surely, the young lady giving her the death glare, would still be sleeping probably nursing a hangover from the night before. She looked to be in her early twenties, maybe twenty one or so. The bags under her eyes, and her drowsy voice assured Spencer that her waitress certainly did not want to be here. If that wasn't enough she let out a yawn.

"I'm waiting on someone." Spencer said apprehensively. Maybe, he had over slept. What even assured her that he would even show up? She had asked him the afternoon before, and he seemed okay with it. The only reason she picked such an ungodly hour to meet him, was because she _knew_ none of her friends would be up. Additionally to that, she chose two towns over. Surely, no one would see her there.

The waitress, flicked a blond peice of hair out of her brown eyes before fluttering away without another word. Spencer yawned herself, before taking another sip of her coffee. She slipped her phone out of her beige new york dolce and gabbana hand bag, and slipped her phone out about to start a text, right before she clicked send, she sensed a presence among her. She looked up, and surely enough, it was Toby Cavanaugh.

He looked tired as the waitress, and looked as if he didn't even brush his hair. He wore a leather jacket, and a red sweater underneath with jeans. Typically Toby. "Hi," She said quickly, plastering a smile on her face, almost unconscionably. She turned her phone off, and threw it back into her hang bag carelessly. He took a seat across from her, and smiled slightly back.

"Hello," He said awkwardly. "I wanted to talk." He said.

"Me too." She said almost instantly. "The other night-" She began shakily.

"Was a mistake." He stated firmly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, nodding frantically. "We were both drunk and in a bad place, and" She shrugged using hand gestures. "Things got out of hand." Toby nodded along to her words, bobbing his head. "And I feel awful, but I just don't think that we should tell anyone." She said slowly, her eyes wary, searching his for understanding. He didn't say anything, he didn't even blink. Spencer took in a sharp breath of air awaiting him to say something. Anything.

He blinked, parting his mouth slightly, as if he was pondering on what to say. "Um, you're probably right." He said casting his eyes slightly, avoiding her mocha eyes, which were glued on him intensely. "I just feel bad about-" Before he could say anything, the waitress came back, her mood seeming to shift slightly than before. She had a small smile on her face this time, and her eyes were popped open.

"Looks like some one finally showed up, did they?" She murmured slightly pulling out her notepad, the paper flipping rapidly. She shifted her eyes between the two. "I suppose you know what you want?"

"I'll just have the butter milk pancakes, and can I get some more coffee?" She asked.

"Um," He mumbled, it's not like he had anytime to glance, nevertheless, read the menu. "I'll just have what she's having, and a coffee also. Please." He said handing her the menu, she rolled her brown eyes, and walked away, mumbling something under her breath.

"She seems pleasant." Toby murmured, looking at the waitress, who was now taking a turn into the kitchen area. His eyes landed back on Spencer.

"Yeah, she certainly is." Spencer rolled her eyes. She licked her lips, "So," She said fluttering her eyes.

"So." He said softly. "Look, I don't want to lie to Rebecca, or any one for that matter, but you may be right." He sighed.

She nodded. "I don't feel any better about this than you do. But, if we just put this behind us, then I think that it will be better for everyone. Sometimes the truth does more harm than good."

"I guess that's sort of true here." His voice trailed with uncertainty. You could tell, you could tell he still had feelings for her. You could tell that he still _loved_her, even. Any one could tell. A random stranger on the bus could tell that Toby still loved Rebecca. It was common knowledge. "I just don't want to hurt her." He admitted.

"No one will find out." Spencer assured him kindly, putting a hand over his. She instantly pulled it away, her heart beating rapidly. She cleared her throat rolling back her shoulders, "It will be okay." She twitched up a smile. Although, she had a gut feeling, it wouldn't be okay. That this was just the beginning of many disastrous events to follow. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, and he nodded.

For him, she seemed so sure. For him, he believed those words coming out of her mouth, for some reason, they seemed pure and true, and full of hope.

The waitress came back with their food and coffee in hand. Small talk floated between them in-between bites and sips. "So, was there a reason for you being twenty nine minutes late?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," He chuckled. "But, you wanted to meet at eight a.m on a Sunday. It's my day off. I sort of over slept I guess." He smiled at her.

"You guess." Spencer scoffed. "Little miss perky over there, probably poisoned my coffee." She said nodding to the blond, waiting on a table of four. A family.

"Let's hope not." he said with a small grin. They devoured their breakfasts quickly, and soon found them selves out of the small diner, on the pavement, in the early November chill.

"It was good seeing you again. Even if it was just for a breakfast, but it was good seeing you again." She said before parting with the man. Perhaps, she had never acknowledged him as a part of her life. He had always been there, for four years now. At first he was just friends with Ezra, then Emily, and then started dating Rebecca. Spencer had never seen him as someone she would miss if they weren't around. Although, now that he wasn't around, she missed him. Missed his optimistic point of view on things. Perhaps, she had never noticed what an impact he had on her life. Suddenly, Spencer wished she made more of an effort to have a better friendship with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Phone Charging Electric Chemistry

"Mike, I'm not going to let you move into my apartment." Aria said annoyed over the phone as Spencer waited on her couch, her legs crossed, her foot tapping to the beat of a Red Hot Chili Pepper's song that played softly over the kitchen radio. "I don't care if you and your band can't pay rent." Aria spattered, mouthing 'I'm sorry.' to Spencer and she hurried around her apartment trying to find her other boot. "How does that make that any better? I still don't need two annoying sloppy guys in my apartment." She yelled, as she drifted into another room. "I use that room as my art studio!" her words echoed off the walls, and into Spencer's ears. Leave it to Aria, to not only have no matching socks, but also no matching shoes. "I thought you didn't have enough to pay rent. How would you even afford this." Aria asked coming back into the living area, Spencer waited in, with a completely new pair of shoes. She sat down on a floral designed chair, and pulled on her shoes. Her cell phone was planted in between her tilted head, and her shoulder. "Look, Mike, I'll get back to you." She said taking the cell phone back into her hands, and pressing end. She huffed, and then shot up. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said with a scoff. "It's not like I've been waiting for you to find a pair of shoes for the last twenty minutes or anything." Spencer joked as the walked towards the door. Aria let out a small scoff, and opened the door for her taller friend letting her go out first.

"Okay, I'm a little disorganized." She said with a small giggle, as she pulled the door behind her. The two girls entering the hall way.

"A little." Spencer mocked with a smirk.

"Fine A lot." Aria laughed.

"So, what was up with Mike?" Spencer asked curiously.

"He wanted a place to stay. Him and his little band buddy." Aria groaned rolling his eyes. But, just then her eyes lit up, and she came to a halt in the hall way. "I can make him and his little friend clean everything, wash my dishes, clean up my artwork. All the shit I hate doing." Aria smiled brightly, as Spencer laughed beside her.

"So basically your making your little brother, and his friend, into maids?" Spencer snorted.

"You call them maids, I call them a way of getting out of the shit I hate doing." Aria grinned as they continued down the hall.

* * *

Spencer started up the engine of her car, and pulled out of the parking space. "Oh shit," Aria mumbled. Spencer glanced at her friend with curiosity.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Can we stop at Ezra's?" Aria asked, Spencer didn't say anything, but just gave her a look of confusion. "When I was over there yesterday, I brought my phone charger only because I've been waiting for that editor guy to call me back. And my phone only has like one bar, and I would just feel better if I got to charge it a little. Just in case he calls while were gone." Aria said looking at her friend warily, she had already made them have to cancel their appointment for getting their nails done, because she couldn't find her damn boot. "Please," Aria pouted.

"Wait, how long are we talking?" Spencer asked lowering her mocha eyes.

"Like twenty minutes. Tops." Aria said quickly. Spencer sighed, and murmured a fine. As they got closer, and closer to Ezra's apartment, Spencer remembered something, Toby lived with him. "Is Ezra even home?"

"No, but I have a key." Aria said quickly. "Besides," Her voice trailed. "Toby's probably home too, and that's why I'm so glad your coming. Like I wouldn't know what to say to him." Aria continued.

Spencer sighed, "Alright," She murmured. It was unusually quiet between the two friends in the short car ride to Ezra's-and Toby's apartment- Spencer was going to see Toby again. Luckily, they did have breakfast on Sunday morning, or this would just be plain awkward. The guilt was still sinking in the bottom of her stomach, but it seemed to be slowly fading away.

They got the the apartment, and Aria began to knock on the door. "I thought you had a spare key?" Spencer asked, squinting her brown eyes at her tiny friend pounding on the door.

"I do, but I don't like using it. I feel like i'm invading their privac-" And just like that the door was opening, and Toby stood there a confused look on his face, as he shifted his blue eyes between the two women.

"Uh, hey." He said awkwardly. Usually, Aria would only show up when Ezra was home, and Spencer, well she rarely visited.

"Hey Toby." Aria said with a smile. "I left my phone charger here, and I need to just charge it for a few minutes, because I'm waiting on this job offer, and Ezra said it would be okay." Aria rambled quickly, the words close to overlapping each other.

"Okay," He said simply, stepping out of the door way, so the ladies could make their way in. "Come in." He said politely. So, they stepped in, and Aria was already on a move on, probably off to Ezra's bed room to retrieve her phone charger leaving Spencer and Toby were left alone for a mere second.

"And your just tagging along?" He asked curiously to the tall brunette.

"Aria isn't good with planning. It's always some sort of adventure," Spencer rolled her eyes playfully.

"Retrieving phone chargers sounds like a fun filled afternoon." he joked with a chuckle, as he made his way back to the counter, where papers were spread out. Spencer, followed him, curiously.

"The best." She smiled, peering at the papers with sketches of buildings on them. Her mocha eyes lingered on the sketches for a few moments, she knew he was an architect, well on his way up to being an architect, but she had never actually seen his works of wonder. It fascinated her, the many sketches, and buildings drawn on the paper, all unsorted together, but coming together. Spencer passed by buildings everyday, but she never stopped to actually _see_ them. She never actually looked at them, it was more of a glance, and then kept walking. In some ways, that's how her relationship with Toby was. She saw him very so often, but she was just now beginning to really _see_ him. "These are really good." She said in awe, her eyes still lingering on the sketches. He rolled them up, with a sigh.

"I have to work on them. There isn't many big city buildings in Pennsylvania." He sighed.

"Why don't you just go somewhere else?" She asked curiously, tilting her head. He looked at her with a sigh.

"I guess, I had some things keeping me here." He said glumly, stuffing the sketches into a pro-folio. Spencer's mouth parted slightly ajar, and lifted up her head a little. This was one of the reasons the couple of Rebecca and Toby had broken up. Spencer, had heard both sides. But, she only recalled Rebecca's side, considering she was drunk when Toby told her his story.

"Well you don't any more do you?" She asked questionably, but before he could even think of a response, Aria came back into the room.

"Okay it's charging, and I promise, that we'll go in twenty minutes." She said with a broad smile. Aria was always smiling, always perky. Spencer admired this about Aria, she was so free-willed. She didn't care what people thought of her, and she did things that she wanted to do. Not things her parents pushed down her throat. Spencer had met Aria after Hanna, Aria moved to their neighborhood in third grade, and she certainly was a tad bit strange. She was still a little odd at times, mostly with her wardrobe, but Spencer loved her quirkiness. She wish she could be more like Aria, happy and cheerful, even when a storm was on it's way. She was always so optimistic, unlike Spencer, whom was a realist. "That's okay, right Toby? I don't mean to intrude on your afternoon." She said clenching her jaw, as he fingers curled up nervously.

"No, it's fine. You guys can stay here as long as it takes to charge up that phone." He said casually.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said. So for the the next twenty minutes, that turned into forty minutes somehow, the three friends conversed. Spencer was defiantly noticing Toby in a new light. She was finally taking on a slower pace and taking in the world around her. For once, in that short time spent at Toby and Ezra's apartment, Spencer didn't feel stressed nor guilty, but relaxed and calm; something that never happened in her existence.

**Guess who Mike's little buddy is? (; **

**Well Mike and his little buddy will have a part in this story as well, and that's why I had to put that in. So Yeah, I hoped you liked this chapter. I love the bromance of Toby and Ezra by the way, so you should expect some of that to come as well. Okay, okay. Well thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites, please keep reviewing (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**__**_I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I just wasn't motivated to write this i guess, asides from my large amount of homework, and school starting, and everything with the spoby spoilers and stuff. Also, I started a new fanfiction, that's kind of been my focus. Anyways, I'm sorry!_

_Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews by the way! They are always appreciated._

_Well, I hope this didn't suck to bad. It was more of a filler chapter, but I have plans! So Yeah. Hope you like it, and if you don't then i'm sorry, and you should still tell me. So please review, and favorite, and everything. Thanks so much. Tell me if you want me to keep writing this, if you do, then I promise I'll try to update more frequently. But, still, my main focus is 'A New Born With a Black Hoodie' so um yeah._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, and yeah. _

_- Caitlin _

* * *

Chapter Five : The Stomach is Close To the Heart

Running into him was happening a lot lately. Of course each time she saw him, those run ins lasted a little longer than they probably should have. And of course, she hadn't told Rebecca. She wasn't doing anything wrong but, Rebecca would flip. Rebecca's always been the jealous type, the type who would pounce on someone for simply looking at _her guy_. But, Toby wasn't her guy anymore, they broke up. Although, she understood the boundaries. Toby and Rebecca had once dated, and it probably wasn't a great thing to be hanging out with her best friend's ex boyfriend. It's not like she was purposely hanging around him though. They just happened to be at the same place, at the same time. It wasn't her fault the universe decided to put the two together.

Now yet again today, she was seeing him today. She had volunteered to help Aria, after growing tired of her friends pleas, decorate Ezra-and Toby's- apartment, for Ezra's surprise birthday party. Spencer didn't quite understand why a twenty seven year old man needed a surprise birthday party, but Aria had told her, that he had been in the dumps for the past month, because his uncle had passed away. Nevertheless, this was just another attempt to cheer him up. Typical Aria. She would always feel the need to change someone's mood from sad to happy.

Now, Toby, being Ezra's best friend, and roommate would of course be helping with the preparation. Neither of the girls knew how to make a cake, and Aria being on a tight budget, Toby offered to make the cake. The party was tonight. Aria had invited a range of Ezra's friends, and also the girls; including Rebecca. Hanna wouldn't be coming tonight though, she was in New York with Caleb, finishing the paperwork for the fiances for their new apartment.

Spencer was unsure if Rebecca would show. When talking her the previous day, she had asked the dumb question of 'Well, will Toby be there?' and then quickly took note to how stupid the question was with a mutter of 'Of course, he'll be there'. That's all she basically said though. Not a yes or no. So when Aria asked if Rebecca was coming, and Toby quickly picked his head up from stirring the cake batter, Spencer answered with a simple 'I don't know'.

"Dammit," Aria blurted randomly. The two looked to her curiously. "I totally spaced." Aria went on. "Mike and Noel are coming today." Aria had evidently caved into her little brother's pleas of letting him move into her apartment. "And I still don't have all my art stuff out of that room."

"I'm sure they can handle it." Spencer encouraged.

Aria just gave her a look. Raising her eyebrows, and putting her hands on hips, as if she was saying 'Are you kidding?'. "Yeah No. Knowing Mike , he will start using my paint brushes as drumsticks, and my paintings as drums, and just ruin everything. And Noel will, think it's _hilarious _to paint mustaches all over my portraits. " She shook her head at the thought.

"Why don't you just go and make sure they don't do anything stupid then?" Toby asked. "We can cover it here. I'll finish putting the banner up, and everything. Besides, you seem to be having some trouble." He offered with a crooked smile, referring to Aria's struggle to hang the banner up due to her height.

Aria's eyes lit up, and she dropped the artistic banner-that Aria made of course-on the couch. "Would you really? That would be great!" She glanced between the two. "Spencer?" She said, so much hope in her voice. Spencer couldn't possibly say no.

"Sure," She answered apprehensively.

"Thank you so much!" She enthused with joy. "I won't be long!" She said picking up her over the shoulder bag, before making her way towards the door. "Seriously, thank you." She said one last time, before closing the door, leaving Spencer and Toby alone for the umpteenth time in the past month.

Spencer glanced at Toby through the corner of her eye, as she flipped through the music selection they owned. She wondered if he still had feelings for Rebecca. "So," He said killing the silence. "Rebecca might come?" He asked hesitantly.

Spencer glanced at him again. "Maybe," She said clearing her throat. "She didn't really give me an answer." She said honestly.

"Oh," He said simply. Another pause filled their ear drums. The beep from the oven, signaling that the oven was now preheated, broke the silence. Toby slipped the cake in, and then walked over to Spencer.

She had some CD's laid out. She didn't know why Aria would even assigned her this job, she didn't know what kind of music, Ezra even listened to. "Good choice," Toby said picking up an old _The Killers _album.

"I don't really know, what Ezra likes." Spencer said innocently, turning around. He was much closer than she thought. Their was only, what seemed like, two inches separating their bodies. But, she didn't back away. "And apparently he doesn't have some dock for an Ipod or anything." Spencer muttered.

"Yeah," Toby said with a chuckle. "He's kind of behind on all of that kind of stuff. Sometimes it feels like he's forty years older than us, rather than four." Toby joked.

Spencer laughed along with the man, extremely close to her, still not backing away. "Well could you help me?" She asked.

"Sure." He said going to her side and flipping through the assortment of CD's in the box Aria handed to Spencer earlier that afternoon. As he looked through them, he slumped his shoulders back and stepped away. "I have a better idea," He declared. She looked at him confused, and he told her about how he had an ipod deck, and he could make a playlist. So, that's exactly what they did for the next half of hour.

After they were finished with that, the two decided to hang the banner, like Aria wanted them to do in the first place. "Aria's taking a long time." Spencer noticed.

"Yeah," He said almost questionably. "But, it's not a problem." He added.

Spencer nodded stepping away from the banner to see a better view of it. 'Happy Birthday Ezra!' it read. "It looks nice, she sure did a nice job." Spencer stated.

"Yeah," He agreed stepping towards her. Their was a weird tension between them, a tension that never seemed to happen while Toby was dating Rebecca. Although, before they broke up, she didn't really spend so much one-on-one time with him_. Literally._

"So how's Melissa's wedding planning go?" He asked, changing the subject. She couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes just at the thought of it. Melissa, of course, was extremely anal about it all. Every little thing had to be perfect, down to the pens they would have at the bridal shower.

"Alright." She said, fighting the urge to say _horrid. _"She's kind of...a bridezilla." Spencer said.

"Well, you seem like the person who can handle it all, at least." He stated.

She tilted her head at him slightly, cracking a small smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't crack under pressure. I mean you _are _in law school." He said as if that meant something.

"And?" She asked, slightly confused.

"You just seem to handle it all well. You can balance it all so well. I've had a cousin in law school, and he ended up dropping out after a couple months. And you even have time to help your friend with her boyfriend's surprise birthday party. That's pretty amazing if you asked me. I can barely keep up with my own schedule." He said.

"But, yet you have time to do this all?" She smirked. "I didn't even know you baked."

"Oh, shit." He said bulging his eyes, and running toward the kitchen to pull out, a slightly over done cake. He groaned a little as he looked at it. It was a tad bit burnt, but it wasn't too bad. People most likely wouldn't even notice. "Dammit," he murmured again, mostly to himself. By now, Spencer was next to him, also starring at the slightly over done carrot cake.

"It's not bad..." She encouraged. "I mean with the amount of alcohol Aria has, I'm sure no one will even notice." She said trying to enlighten the mood.

He smiled, which made Spencer smile, for some reason. "Well, as you see, i'm not the best baker in the world." He said.

"You don't say." Spencer said sarcastically.

He chuckled in response, which once again made Spencer smile. "Okay, well we better get this frosting on, before Aria gets back." He decided. Spencer agreed. Aria wasn't the one to usually stress over the details, but today she seemed too. Spencer didn't know if it was just the guilt of making her boyfriend feel better, or if it was the stress of her little brother and his annoying friend moving into her apartment, but lately she didn't seem like her mellow self.

As Toby started to pull out the ingredients, Spencer couldn't help but scoff. "You make the frosting too?" She asked. "Did you also make a debut on _Iron Chef's of America_?"

All he did was look at her though, and smile. It made her feel calm. Being with him like this. Maybe, Toby thought she could handle all the pressures life gave to her, but he was wrong. She was defiantly cracking. She's been cracking since high school, when the pressure to be perfect, started. Her parents-everyone actually expected so much of her. It was stressful, but being here with him, and just watching him making frosting, made her feel for once in a long time, that she could just relax. It was stupid. It was truly stupid. She was just watching, _her best friend's ex-boyfriend who she accidentally hooked up with, _make frosting. Why the hell did this calm her down?

Her phone beeped, which tore her out of the trance she had fallen into. It was from Aria.

'Sorry it's taking so long! And now mike and noel are coming to the party. Ugh! But, i'm coming like now. So see you soon. Is Toby still there?'

Spencer replied with a yes, and then updated Toby on what was going on.

"Dammit, she's on her way?" He asked as he stirred the frosting he was making.

"Yes. I think. I don't think she's dumb enough to text and drive...but I think she's leaving now." She responded.

"The cake hasn't even cooled." He said.

This made Spencer groan, and her fingers started to hover over her keyboard. "I could tell her to buy more plastic cups..." Spencer offered.

"Okay," He said simply.

"Alright." She murmured, typing away on her keyboard. Soon, Aria responded with a simple 'Okay.' and Spencer told Toby the relieving news. Although, before she could set her phone down, a new text popped up on her screen. Rebecca. She opened it.

'Where are you? Are you still helping Aria? Is Toby there? Do you think I should come tonight? If all you guy's are going to be gone, I'll have nothing else to do. Ugh. Why does Toby have to be there! I love parties, but he'll just ruin it, and i'll most likely drink a little to much alcohol & end up on some guy's lap. & what if that guy is Toby?! I feel like I shouldn't go.'

Rebecca was like a four year old. She asked _way _to many questions. Even in a text, Spencer could practically hear her asking all these things in her high-pitch-fast-talking-voice. "Is that Aria?" Toby asked. Spencer glanced up, opening her mouth hesitantly. "Uh, no." She said as her fingers typed away at the keyboard yet again.

'I'm still here. Yeah, he's here too. I don't know. Just don't drink anything?'

"Oh," Toby said in reply. Spencer replied with a 'yeah,' and the tension between them once again went into a weird place.

Breaking the silence, was the beep coming from Spencer's phone.

'But that's no fun! Does Toby look hot? Ugh! I shouldn't come. I shouldn't.'

_Yes _she thought instantly. Spencer responded again, now feeling rude that she was texting while Toby was just sort of staring at her.

'Um. I'm coming home later, and we can talk then. Okay? I gotta go. Sorry.'

After the short conversation with Rebecca, she slid her phone into her pocket, and glanced up at Toby. He didn't ask who Spencer was texting, which made her internally smile. Not only because she didn't feel like adding to the awkwardness already between them, by bringing up Rebecca. But, also because he wasn't nosy. Spencer was nosy, and she knew it. She hated that quality about her self, but she couldn't help it.

"So, Aria's brother, and his friend are coming?" He asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Does Ezra even know them?"

"I'm pretty sure, he knows Mike, Aria's bother. But, I'm not sure if he knows his friend Noel." She told him. He nodded. "Mike's like two years younger than us, but Noel's our age."

"You know them?"

"Yeah," She said. "Noel went to high school with us. But he sort of failed two grades because he barely went to class. And he got suspended so much, that he didn't actually learn anything." She rolled her eyes. "But, I saw them both a lot. Noel was always at Aria's. And so was I. So," She explained.

He nodded again. "That sucks." he commented. "That almost happened to me."

"You?" She asked almost in shock.

"I didn't really like school that much." He said with a small chuckle. "And after my mom passed away, my dad didn't really pay attention to what I did." He sighed. "But, I would skip school _a lot._" He admitted. "Luckily, I didn't have to repeat. But, I got so tired of high school, that I ended up getting a G.E.D." He said.

Spencer didn't even know his mom passed away. In all the years of knowing him, how didn't she know that? "Oh," She commented. "I didn't know that."

"Hey, I'm not some dumb kid though. I passed the test, and I went to college." He smirked.

"Never thought you were." She hummed with a smirk to match.

"So, this baking and frosting, thing. Did you take some class or did you just one day say 'hey, I think i'm going to make a cake.'" She teased.

"Actually, my mom taught me. I think she wanted a girl, because she also had me participate in some of her book clubs, and took me to some of her banquets." His voice trailed with a laugh.

"Hey, excuse me. But, you don't have to be a woman to cook and bake." She stated. "But, oh." She said simply. "I'm sorry." She said finally.

"It's okay." He said looking down. "It was a while ago." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Spencer nodded, not wanting to continue the conversation because she didn't want to make him feel any worse about it all.

"So do you want to try some?" He asked with a crooked smile, filling the spoon with more than enough frosting. She was about to say no, but before she could, he shoved the spoon for of frosting into her mouth, which made her laugh. The laugh turned into practically a pleasurable moan at the taste. She pulled out the spoon, and a grin took for of her face, as she licked her lips.

"That is like the best frosting, I've ever had!" She enthused with a gigantic smile.

He smiled at her, and her grin expanded.

Soon he began to frost the cake, and Aria made her way back to the small apartment. The afternoon slowly disappeared, and Aria made her way out to create the diversion for Ezra, after giving Toby all the instructions, and what time they would be back. It was getting late, and Spencer promised Rebecca she would be coming home. Spencer regretted making that promise though.

"I should go." She announced, shortly after Aria left.

"Do you have to? I don't know half of Ezra's friends, and there going to start piling in here soon, and I'm not the best at these types of things." He laughed nervously. Spencer couldn't help but smile (yet again), at how cute it was. He was shy, and nervous. She felt horrible, that she had to say no. But what was she supposed to do?

"I-kind of promised Rebecca I would come home for a little bit." She explained apprehensively. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," He sighed.

"Look, I'm sure you'll be fine." Spencer supported putting a warm hand on his should to show her support. He looked into her eyes, and Spencer felt like he was going to kiss her. Or was it just that she wanted him to kiss her? No, he couldn't.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said lightly.

"Okay," She said feeling a smile cross her face as she let her arm drop back to her side. "See you later." She said before leaving the small apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Drunk Again

"Surprise-Happy birthday!" Screamed the crowed of people with much enthusiasm. The in shock man looked around, a huge grin glued to his face. His eyes found his girl friend, and his blue eyes went wide. "Aria!" He exclaimed giddily. "Wha-why?" He chocked on his words with laughter.

Aria wrapped her arms around him, with a giggle. "Happy birthday, baby." She told him, stepping on her tiptoes, to peck him on the lips.

"I love you, do you know that?" He laughed shaking his head.

"Do you love me too?" Came a voice, Ezra knew so well. Ezra turned his head towards the direction of the voice, the smile still present on his face.

"So much," He said, turning towards him, with Aria still wrapped around his waist. "Don't tell Aria but," He started to whisper. "But, I love you more than her."

"Hey," Aria smacks him in the chest, with a laugh. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little bromance, but Toby just helped." Aria said.

Toby mouthed 'Liar' to Ezra and pointed to Aria. Aria saw this which resulted in a smack for Toby. "I hate you both so much," She rolled her hazel eyes. Toby was happy things seemed to finally be getting back to normal with Aria. Unlike Emily, they didn't hang out much on their own. But, he did see her a lot through Ezra-and of course Rebecca. Whenever the trio was together, Toby and Ezra would tease Aria, resulting in Aria giving them both a dose of the middle finger, or calling them gay for each other or telling them she hated them or punching them. Really anything to get back at them for teasing her.

"I'm just kidding," He chuckled. "Aria did most of it, I just helped."

"Figured," Ezra grinned again. "Your lazy ass couldn't do this all." Ezra joked.

"Hey I made the cake." Toby told him.

"Oh damn, Aria you got poison control on speed dial right?" Ezra glanced over at his laughing girlfriend.

"Happy birthday man," Toby chuckled punching him in the shoulder. "But, you're getting pretty old. Maybe, you should just cut off the cake all together. Your body isn't what it used to be." He joked.

"Alright 'Mr. I have a six pack' just go take a seat at the kiddie table." Ezra said.

"Oh, shit's going down now." Aria interrupted.

"I would watch your back old man," Toby threatened.

"Oh, I will." Ezra said in the most serious tone. But, eventually the friends broke into laughter.

"Toby!" Came a voice from behind. Toby knew that voice all to well. It was clear, and soothing. Her voice was music to his ears, but right now it was a very sad tune. Toby put on his best smile, and turned around.

"Hey Becca," Toby said tightly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I'll see you around," Ezra said patting his friend's shoulder. "Hey Becca," Ezra greeted.

"Hey, happy birthday!" She enthused.

"Thanks for coming." He told her polity. Aria then greeted Rebecca with a hug. Once Aria and Ezra had gone on their ways, the awkward conversation continued.

"How are you?" She asked first. She was always better at stuff like this; socialization. She could make small talk with someone who didn't even speak english, while Toby would know someone for years, and barely say a word to them. Then you have Rebecca, he knew her for years, he dated her for years, but they broke up, now, he had no idea what to say.

"Um, good." Toby mumbled. He wasn't exactly _'good'. _He slept with Spencer Hastings, well they didn't _sleep. _They hooked up in bar bathroom. He never thought he would be one of those guys, to pick up girls in bars, and have one night stands with. Especially considering that girl was Spencer Hastings' Rebecca's best friend. "You?"

"Great!" Of course she is.

"That's great," His voice trailed off into the roaring party music. Why couldn't he talk to her? He used to be able to?

"Yeah," She nodded, biting her lip.

"So, I think I'm going to get a drink," He told her. He just had to get away from the awkward tension between them, and not to mention the burning guilt.

"Okay," She nodded. "See you later," She yelled over the music.

He nodded and made his way to the drinking table. He picked up a beer, examining it for a minute, before chugging down a large gulp. He knew what happened last time he drank, but as he watched Rebecca talk, most likely flirt, with some random guy, he didn't care.

"You know staring at her from afar while she talks to some guy, isn't going to do you any good." Her raspy voice says startling him. He glances over at her, she has a full bottle of tequila in her hand. She took a chug of it, which made him take the bottle away.

"Woah, you're drinking a little fast, there." He tells her, the bottle now in his grasp.

"Yeah, no, it's fine." She waves him off, fighting for the bottle. "My life is starting to fall apart, so it's necessary." She slurred, trying to pry the bottle out of his hands. "Toby," she growled. He is much stronger than the brunette so he manages to win the battle of tug of war with the tequila bottle. He sets the bottle on the table, and looks at her, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Spencer, are you drunk?" He asked.

"Are you, drunk?" She mocks after a moment of her just staring at him like a zombie.

"Okay, you are." He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"You're cute." She giggles to her self as she pokes his chest softly.

"How are you-why are you drunk?" He asked, grabbing her hand and pushing it to her side.

She shrugs with a sheepish smile. "Life sucks, te-key-lah helps!" She exclaims.

He cant help but chuckle at this, she usually seems so reserved, and intellectual.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Um. Okay." She says after a pause. The two snake their way out of the party. Truly, Toby didn't even want to be at the party. He wasn't good at parties. He was great with his friends, but he wasn't that great around strangers. He was pretty shy, and parties weren't his strong suit. Besides something was obviously wrong with Spencer, and having her around that much alcohol wasn't going to help.

He ended up taking her to a small pancake house. It was pretty empty, considering it was almost almost nine o'clock at night. He ordered her a coffee, pancakes and bacon for her. A water and french toast for him self.

"You know, this place is a lot less exciting than that party." She comments looking around the almost empty pancake house.

"If you would have stayed there, you would have gotten more drunk." He tells her calmly. He know's there is no point in asking what was wrong; she was drunk off her ass.

"I'm not even that drunk," She laughs to herself. "You're drunk." She giggles.

"I'm not actually."

"Oh? Really." She says, "That's weird."

"Okay then," he laughs. He can't help but laugh, she's being so adorably childish.

After the food came around, they both dug in. Spencer was on an empty stomach, which does not mix well with alcohol, so the food was very beneficial to her, even if she didn't realize. She was still drunk when they came out of the small pancake house, but she seemed to be a little bit better.

"So where to next c'ptain Cavanaugh?" She asks with a giggle.

"I think I should take you home." He tells her, eyeing her up and down.

"What-why?" She says with a pout. "I'll be good, I swear!" she promises, crossing her heart.

"I'm sorry," He says. "But, you need your rest. I think you just need to lie down for awhile..."

"Are you coming too?" She asked with a smirk. "Because that would be nice, I would like that." She tells him in a husky tone of voice, letting her two fingers walk up his chest. He stares at her for a second, before shaking his head.

"No, Spencer." He tells her, taking her hand off him. "We can't."

"Why not?" She shoots back.

"Because your Rebecca's best friend, not to mention you're kind of drunk." He tells her.

"I'm not," She laughs.

"Really?" He says narrowing his blue eyes on her.

"It's a party!" She exclaims throwing her hands in the air. "You're supposed to get drunk."

"Spencer...were at an Ihop." He says looking at her strangely, a smile on his face nevertheless.

"Either way," She slurs, not making much sense.

"Okay, time to go." He tells her gently pushing the drunken girl towards his car.

"Nooooo," She whines like a four year old. "I don't want to go home, Rebecca's a bitch, and I don't want to see her." She says angrily, pushing him away.

"What? You're best friends?" He questions.

"The point is, I don't want to see her. I just want to get drunk of my ass," She shrugged innocently. "Problem?"

"You kind of already are." He mumbles.

"I'm so not." She fought, taking a step closer.

"You are." He tells her again.

"Not," She clucks her tongue, their faces now dangerously close. Toby gulps, he knows this is wrong on so many levels but, he can't push her away. Those batting brown eyes were practically hypnotizing him. She looped her hands around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. He doesn't push away at first. She tastes like tequila, and coffee mixed, and they don't really compliment each other, but he finds her intoxicating. After gaining his self control, he steps away, taking her hands down, and holding them for a second, so she can catch her balance.

"Come on, just one more time? For old times sake?" She pouts, wrapping her arms yet again around his neck, which causes him to groan. He once again takes her hands off his body, and steps away from her.

"No, look." He sighs. "If you don't want to see Rebecca, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," She says, scrunching up her face. She crosses her arms together, and glares at him. "Why do even care? We aren't friends." She practically hisses. "You feel bad for me, and that's the only reason you're here. You don't actually care." She tells him, a sudden bitterness in her voice. He knows she's drunk, and she would never be saying any of this, if she was sober, but she was right. They weren't friends. He simply was pitying her. But, he wasn't only doing this for her, he didn't feel like seeing Rebecca with some other guy.

"Do you want me to call Emily?" He asks.

She doesn't respond, but simply just looks at him up and down. He sighs, rolling his eyes. She was so difficult, drunk or sober.

"Okay, I am." He tells her after a minute. He pulls out his phone, and dials Emily's number. Emily didn't go to the party, so maybe she would be home. He felt bad for calling her, considering they haven't even talked in quite some time, but he didn't see another option. Spencer wasn't willing to go to her own apartment, for whatever reason, and it's not like he could take her to his; there was a party going on.

"Hey Emily...Yeah, it's Toby...Yeah, everything's okay, it's just. I'm with Spencer...yeah...and she's kind of drunk. She doesn't want to go home, so can you take her in?...I think she really needs some rest, she's kind of out of it...Okay,...yeah I remember your address... See you soon."

"Okay, we're going to Emily's." He tells her.

She takes a sharp breath, and says "Fine."

The rest of the night wasn't as exciting. Toby told Spencer to try and not let anything slip about their other night, and she seemed to understand. When Toby and Spencer, got to Emily's. Emily immediately tucked Spencer into bed, a new shirt, and all. For the rest of the night, Emily and Toby caught up. He missed Emily. She was also so sweet, always willing to help out, no matter if anything was in it for her. She was one of his best friends.

By the end of the night, Toby left. He thanked Emily, and she of course said it wasn't a problem. Toby ended up going home, and luckily the party was dying down. Rebecca had gone home, and Toby was thankful for that. He ended up falling asleep immediately, he was exhausted.

* * *

Anyways, I'm not ditching this story, it's just not my main concern! Sorry for the wait :/

This wasn't my best chapter. I kind of rushed it, and I'm really tired at the moment, so I don't really know what i'm doing to be honest.

Well tell me what you think?

Toby's a gentleman, he isn't going to take advantage of her. (:

Um, I love Toby and Ezra so deal with it.

And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS(: keep em coming.

Tell me your thoughts, complaints, whatever.

I know there is grammar mistakes, I'm not revising it because i'm in a rush. opps.

Happy spoby day, yall!

xx Caitlin


	7. Chapter 7

I'm kinf of tired, and sleep deprived, so I don't know how well written this is, but I figured since I hadn't posted since 11/06/12, that I would write a chapter tonight. GAHHHHH. Okay, well Spoby over my face. Bye guys, tell me how you feel about this chapter, because I enjoy reading reviews, because well they help me forget the pain and misery spoby brings. SIDE EFFECT OF SPOBY, IS DEPRESSION. Like seriously, why did no one warn us of the freakin side effects. Damn writers, anyways. EnJoY. ~most of this is like dialogue and idk how i feel about that~so tell me PLease.

I really enjoyed all your reviews, I love you all very much, and I am going to hug you all one day. :) Thank you so much ~Caitlin

* * *

Hung Over Your Love Drunk

The minute her eyes open, is the second her head starts to pound. She sits up from the uncomfortable couch, and rubs her back, and adjusts her eyes to the surroundings. She has been here before; she's at Emily's. How on earth did she wind up Emily's? She let her head fall back onto the couch, which ultimately was a bad decision; her head was hurting even more now at the impact. The last thing she remembers was talking to Toby, at that party, and then he took her to some breakfast place. She was actually drunk, before even coming to the party. That afternoon, was pretty awful. She had gotten two calls from Melissa, screaming at her that she got the invitations for the engagement party wrong, they were supposed to be _Ivory _not _beige. _So, she would have to redo all three hundred thirty two of them. Then, she got two more voice mails from Wren; her annoying class mate(or stalker, in other words) , who wouldn't leave her alone. How many times did she have to tell him to stop calling? If that wasn't enough, she got another B on one of her tests, which was horrible. She was slacking, and she wouldn't hear the end of it from her parents. She wasn't really up for the party mood at that point, so she was planning on just not going. But, Rebecca nearly forced her too. They even got into a fight, that Spencer intuited, but would never admit, about how needy Rebecca was being. Spencer had a few glasses of wine at that point, and challenged her to get laid. Rebecca then shot back _"look at yourself! When was the last time you even looked at by a guy?" _Spencer nearly thought Rebecca was childish. Spencer was turning down guys because she wasn't a whore, like ahem, Rebecca. She had to practically stop her practically tipsy loose lips from yelling back _"Your little boyfriend did a lot more than looking!"_ but, she stopped herself—that would be a mess. Perhaps, Spencer was being the bitchy one in the previous night's argument with her best friend, but she everything she said was honest. Rebecca has been moping and clinging around ever since her and Toby broke up, which was almost two months ago now. Rebecca was acting like it was the end of the fricken world, and pitying herself like she was a starved child in Africa—and Spencer was sick of it. Maybe, she could have been a little bit more sensitive about the whole situation, but it was over now; there was nothing she could do. Well, she could say sorry, but that would indicate she was wrong, and she wasn't.

Spencer usually would want coffee in times like these(hangovers) hell, she always wants coffee, but right now she just wants to lay in bed, and do nothing productive till Melissa's far far far away in Paris, or where ever the hell he honey moon will be, Rebecca will be with some new guy; totally forgetting about Toby, and she'll be graduated from law school. But, of course she couldn't do that.

Her mind started to wonder where Emily _was_, this was her apartment and everything. So she eventually got off the couch, glanced at her awful appearance, noticed she was in one of Emily's old sweat suits, and made her way to the coffee pot, where she found a note.

_"Spencer," _It read.

_"I went to the gym, I'll be back soon. Xoxo Emily,_

_Ps. We need to talk."_

Spencer didn't exactly know what _"We need to talk"_ meant, but it washed an unsettling feeling over her. She didn't want to be here for the _"We need to talk"_ thing, so she decided it was high time to leave. She tried to look around for her clothes and keys, but she couldn't find them anywhere. But, then she remembered Rebecca had drove them to the party, so her keys didn't really matter at this point—but that didn't mean she didn't want them. She decided to give up after fifteen minutes of a frantic search, because she was getting paranoid Emily would come back.

She feared her drunken state, said something she shouldn't have. Before She picked up her cell phone, that was on Emily's coffee table, she wrote Emily a note saying_: "Sorry, I had to go, I'll call you. Love Spence"_ and headed out of the small apartment.

She debated on calling _him,_ he was the last person she remembered being with yesterday night. Before she could change her mind, she went to her contacts, and called 'Toby Cavanaugh'. After three short rings, she heard a _"Hey,"_

"Um, hi." Spencer said hesitantly as she entered an elevator.

"What's up?"

"You wouldn't know how I got to Emily's right?" She asked shly.

"I took you there," He responded.

"Oh, okay. Um, so wait, why did you tell her we were together?"

"I just said the truth,"

Spencer's heart nearly dropped at these words, why would he do that?! "What! Why would you-" She shreiked.

"What? I mean, that you were having a little too much fun at the party, and I took you to get some pancakes, and then you wouldn't go home, so I took you there." He explained.

She let out a breath of relief, that was a stupid thing for her to say. Of course, he didn't mean the whole hooking up thing, why would he tell her that. "Do you know why Emily would want to talk to me?"

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"I don't think so." She replied, fear in her voice. A silence came over the line, and Spencer felt even guiltier than before.

"Oh, well." He mumbled. "It'll be okay,"

"And you're just a fortune teller now? You just know this for a fact?" She challenged.

"I know that you are smart, and whether you're drunk, or sober, or stoned, or whatever, you'll be smart. Simple as that." He replied.

"Oh, well, I appreciate your confidence in me, but I wasn't making my own decisions, it was all that tequila talking."

"Either way, it was coming out of Spencer Hastings's mouth, so, I'm not that worried." He replied, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Okay, just because, I'm smart, doesn't mean I won't accidentally reveal all my secrets." She laughed.

"Well, I think it does."

"I think you are setting yourself up for false expectations." She shot back.

"It's called hope." He replied.

"Hope tends to breed eternal misery, just saying." She pointed out.

"Okay negative Nancy," He chuckled softly. "Enough, we'll find out soon enough, if world war three is about to start up."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to avoid that as long as possible. I mean Emily wouldn't tell any one, would she? If we explained?" Before he could even answer, she dove into another question. "Hey do you have my keys? Because I have school on Monday, and I'm supposed to meet Melissa later today, and I have work tomorrow—"

"Yeah, I have them." He said.

"Is there any chance you would like to bring them to me?" She asked politely with a smile , even though he couldn't see her. "Please?" She said in a higher voice.

"I can." He said.

"When exactly?" She asked.

"In a rush, are you? Right now. I'm about to leave my house any ways."

"Okay, but I'm at Emily's apartment building. So, um—"

"Do you want a ride home too?" He asked.

"That would be kind of nice, yeah." She said lightly, a smile creeping on her face.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Front door right?"

"No, the door that leads to the ally." She replied back sarcastically.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "Goodbye,"

"Bye," She said before hanging up the phone, and stuffing it into her (or Emily's) pocket. She felt herself still smiling, and she didn't really know why. She was even swaying her whole body back in forth in glee. But, her smile immediately dropped when she saw her reflection staring back at her, through the door. She remembered how horrible she looked. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were baggy. She had dark circles around her eyes, and her makeup was smudged from the previous night. She attempted to fix her hair, by putting it into a bun, but she still looked like mess. She wiped her eyes repeatedly, and at least managed to get off some of the eye makeup. _Wait, why did she care so much? _It was just Toby.

Although she couldn't help but, to feel self conscience when she saw his truck driving up towards her. She hopped into the car, and greeted him happily, before he gave her back her keys, and then started to drive towards her apartment. "Thank you, for everything." She murmured, glancing up at him, from her keys.

"No problem," He brushed off slightly.

"I'm sorry if I did—or said anything last night, to offend you, or anything." She rolled her eyes, at herself.

"Um, no. It was all good." Truthfully, the most offending thing she had said was, that they weren't friends. And she was right, he guessed. But, she had really been a little too friendly. They kissed, again and again and again and again. Before they went to Emily's, they sort of made out in his car. He didn't know why he found her so attractive, but he did. He tried to fight his attraction for her, but she just kept pushing and pushing and pushing. He sort of blamed it on his vulnerabilities, he was still hung over Rebecca but, he knew it just wasn't that. "But, um, we kind of, um kissed." He told her in a small weak voice. She would probably hate him now. He took advantage of her, she was drunk.

"Oh," she said, her brown eyes budging for a second. "Oh.." Her voice trailed. She almost wished she remembered that part, of her crappy night. She had to admit he was a good kisser, one of the best. She was sober enough, that night at the bar, to remember. And they way his fingers graced against her bare legs, made her shutter in pleasure. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and reverted herself back to reality. "Oh, um sorry."

"I should have stopped it," He blurted out.

He didn't stop it? That was very un-Toby like of him.

"Well, I tried too, but like," He heaved a breath gripping the steering wheel. And if the gods were granting both of the two, a pass to get out of that awkward moment transpiring in his truck, they were pulling into the parking lot of Spencer's apartment building.

Spencer didn't know what to say. He was basically implying, that she seduced him, and it worked apparently. "We didn't," She cleared her throat, trying to get the point across, "Did we?"

"No, no, no, no!" He shook his head as he took a slow stop in front of the apartment building. "No," He repeated, his gigantic blue eyes landing on her. "No," He said one last time.

"Okay," She said softly. "Well, um," She croaked. "Thank's for the ride," She falsely perked up, itching the back of her head.

"Yeah, of course." He replied with a feigned grin as she hopped out of his car. He did a little wave, before she slammed the door, and he drove off. He had to admit, even while hung over, she looked pretty hot.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy thanks giving guys :) I want to give big thanks to all you wonderful people who read this and REVIEW. I love your reviews soooo very much. Please tell me what you think and yes yes yes. That would make me happy. Okay thank you once again. Love you all. xx Caitlin

* * *

Thankful

For most, Thanksgiving is a time spent with family. The mother slaves over the oven all day, while the husband watches the football game, and the kids set the table, anxiously waiting for their dinner to be served. Although, for Spencer, that wasn't the case. Her parent's idea of thanksgiving was huge parties, and extravagant dresses. Ever since she was a little girl, her mother would force her to wear some outrageous dress, and be polite to their law firm friends. They had parties for _everything. _Every holiday, even labor day. For Spencer, Thanksgiving wasn't really a_ family thing, _it was _lets stretch out our pant's, _thing. Although, this year her parents weren't having a party. They were going to Melissa's, with all her _great _friends, and fiance. Melissa told Spencer she could come, but Spencer politely declined. She's been seeing way too much of Melissa lately.

Of course, Spencer wasn't the only one to not spend Thanksgiving with her family. Each year Aria would host Thanksgiving at her dinky apartment. Her mother and brother would come. But, her father, was always with his other family. He had another daughter, a much younger one, and wife, a young one. Aria didn't exactly like her father all too much, as of almost everyone. Aria's family wasn't the only to come though. Ezra was _always _there. From what Spencer's heard, his family was loaded, and he didn't speak to them much. Then there was Toby. Usually he went with Rebecca to her parent's house, only once they had come to Aria's, but now they were broken up.

Spencer didn't hear Toby really ever talk about his family. From what she gathered, his mother had died a while back, and his father was still alive. That's basically all she knew though. Come to think of it, he didn't know much about her family either.

Nevertheless, she didn't have to wait long before she got her answer if he was coming or not. She didn't ask Aria, that would seem odd, wouldn't it? Spencer asking Aria if Rebecca's ex-boyfriend was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner? A little. She just waited, watching the door out of the corner of her eyes, for the arriving guests. She was starting to lose hope that he was coming. "Expecting someone Hastings?" The arrogant loser, as Spencer referred, asked.

"What?" She squinted her brown eyes at him, peeling her eyes off the door.

"You've been staring at the door for the past thirty minutes." He pointed out.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? I don't know, with the two people who were burdened with you, oh so many years ago?" She snapped at him.

"Shouldn't _you _be in the kitchen?" He challenged, narrowing his icy blue eyes on her.

"Ass." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head away to the football game airing on the TV screen.

"Can you guys set the table, and stop bickering. I swear the next time I hear you verbally insult each other, I will shove this turkey down your throat. It's Thanksgiving, can't you play nice for like a minute?" Aria yelled as she tossed her salad from the counter. Both of the adults rolled their eyes, and stood up to set the table. "Jesus Christ," Aria muttered to her self.

"Kids these days," Ezra tssked as he wrapped his hands around the small woman's waist. "And you!" She twirled around. "What have you been doing to help? God dammit. You think your boyfriend would at least help-"

"I-"

"Have you even got a hold of Toby? Is he coming? Should I set out another place mat, or no?" Spencer's ears immediately alerted her to the conversation, when she heard the word 'Toby'.

"He said he's not coming, I tried convincing him it's better than sitting at home alone, eating a TV dinner but," Ezra trailed on, stopping him self from saying anything else.

He wasn't coming? Why the hell not. Not that she was disappointed or anything, but she kind of wanted to see him.

"Okay," Aria sighs "now go help set out the place mats before my mom gets here." Aria pushed him away, before his lips even reached her cheek.

"Mike, get your ass off that couch, and come over here, and mash those potatoes!"

* * *

As the evening came in, and the delightful smells coming from the kitchen increased, it seemed as thanksgiving dinner was ready to be served. But, yet the group was still gathered around the table, waiting for their last guest to arrive; Rebecca. This came as a major shock to Spencer. Rebecca was coming to dinner? Apparently, her parents were on a cruise, and sister was going to a friends. So, she decided to come here. Maybe, this was why Toby didn't show...damn Rebecca. Not that she rather have, Toby here, than Rebecca. Rebecca was her best friend. Toby was her _friend_, who dated her best friend and who was also some one she had made out with a couple times. Just a friend. That's all he was.

"Are you sure Rebecca's coming?" Mike asks the question, every one is thinking.

"Mike, don't be rude. I'm sure Rebecca will be here soon." Aria's mother, Ella, says as she glances at Aria with support.

Although Aria just feigns a smile, and nods. Rebecca, like herself, does have the tendency to be late.

As everyone's stomachs started to growl, and Spencer's annoyance for Rebecca went up, there was finally a knock at the door, which Mike practically ran too.

"The princess is finally here!" Mike announced, as he ran his way back to his chair, his sparkling brown eyes locked on the delicious turkey.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Rebecca said as she walked to the unoccupied chair, "I-was-I was trying to find, my blouse." Rebecca said nervously, as she took a seat in between Spencer, and Noel. While Mike's eyes were locked on the turkey, Noel's eyes were locked on her rack. Spencer rolled her eyes in disgust. Rebecca specifically had to wear that blouse, because it showed off her goodies. She practically screamed desperate.

"You're just in time, no one's complaining." Noel says, with that annoying smile, he does to every single feminine thing that ever existed. Then Rebecca proceeded to blush, like every single annoying girl, who's ever been complimented by Noel.

"Actually, you're twenty minutes late, but who's counting." Spencer mutters, smiling smug at the black haired beauty. While Aria shot a glare at Spencer, and Mike chuckled a way, Noel decided that he was done playing nice with Spencer.

"Don't listen to her, she's just a control freak, who needs to get her way every time." Noel reassured Rebecca.

"I actually already knew that," Rebecca giggles.

"Okay, guys. Can we just eat this turkey? Noel, you can flirt with her later." Mike groans, as he shakes his fork in his hand, in anticipation.

"I agree with Mike." Ezra says.

"Okay, but first, let's go around saying thanks." Aria smiled at her guests. "I'll go first. I'm thankful, for my family; Mom, Mike," She nodded towards them, her mother smiling, and Mike mouthing an 'Loser' at her. "And my best friends," She said glancing at Spencer and Rebecca, who were both smiling gleefully. "And my lovely boyfriend, who's always there for me. She said winking at him from across the table.

"What about me?" Noel spoke up.

"Yeah, you too." Aria said indifferently.

"Spencer, you next," Aria decided.

"Okay," Spencer sighed. What was she thankful for? Well, he friends. Her education. "I'm thankful for the people in my life who are always helping me out, I know I can be a little difficult at times, but, thank you."

The group then proceeded to go around saying what they were thankful for. Noel had said the flirtatious line of 'I'm thankful for sitting next to this beauty,' referring to Rebecca, which made her giggle and blush-of course. By the time they got to Mike, who was last, he quickly said 'I'm thankful that we can finally eat this turkey, let's eat!'.

Aria craved the turkey, and they all stuffed themselves-asides Rebecca who claimed she was full after one serving-until they were about to explode. As the evening progressed into the night, and the black Friday shoppers came out of their nests, the guests slowly started to decline. First Ella, who wanted to beat the traffic. Then Noel and Rebecca, Noel said he wanted to be alone with her. Spencer knew that they would most likely end up at her apartment, and just ew. Mike decided to go to bed (Play video games in his room) and, Spencer became the third wheel.

The more she stared at the couple, the more she felt unwanted. "I think I'm going to go." Spencer said setting up from the couch.

"Okay," Aria perked up. "Thanks for coming," She smiled, walking over to her friend to give her a hug. "Were still on for Sunday right?" she asks, referring to their lunch date.

"Of course!" Spencer smiled, "Bye Ezra." She says as she escorts her self out of the dinky apartment.

* * *

She doesn't know why she came here. Whether it was out of avoiding Noel and Rebecca, or it was just because she wanted to see him. It didn't really matter, she was here now, and there was no heading back. She had already knocked on the door, and unless she was going to play the childish prank of ding dong ditch, the deed was already done.

She should have called, or texted. This was intrusive. "Ezra, I swear next time you forget your key, I'm going to-Oh," Toby says as his blue eyes land on the brunette in front of him.

Spencer bites her lip, averting her brown eyes as quick as possible from his sculpted sprinkling wet body wrapped only with a towel. "Um, sorry." She says, lightly, finding it hard to find words. She felt like Rebecca when Noel would flirt with her. "Um, I should have called or um" She bites her lip, looking at him, her mocha eyes glazed with lust.

"I should change," He glanced down at him self, realizing the only thing stopping him from being completely naked was a towel. "Um come in," He guided her in his apartment with a gulp. She stepped inside, letting her eyes land on his muscular back as he walked away from her. God, how could Rebecca agree to break up with him?

He came back after a few minutes, and murmured a sorry. Which confused Spencer entirely, he didn't have one thing to be sorry about.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have imposed. I just thought you could use some company, I overheard Ezra, and you were alone of Thanksgiving?" She asks hesitantly, as they flop down on the couch.

"Um yeah," He shrugged sheepishly. "I-" He looks down. "I don't really talk to my family, and um I didn't really feel like seeing Rebecca. I just thought it would be easier." He says finding her brown eyes again.

"Yeah," Spencer says in a breath. Every time she talks to him, it's like he's staring into her soul. Every time he looks at her, she feels the urge to move in closer, and kiss him. Spencer didn't even realize that, that was exactly what she was doing until her lips were right against his, and she felt hot breath against her. She leaeds into the kiss more, removing the gap between them on the couch. He kissed her back tenderly, his hands stroking across her legs. She tugged on his hair harder, pulling her leg over to the other side of his lap, so she's straddled on him. Their lips broke apart for a second, their eyes intensifying on each other. "Spencer, we shouldn't," he says softly while his eyes fall on her plump lips and their lips brush against each other. 'Yeah,' she agrees, but her actions spoke differently. She went in for another deeper kiss, running her hands down his chest. He didn't really listen to his own words either. His hands traveled down her thighs lightly, as she tugged at his hem. Without warning, he picked her up, and took her into his room. Neither of them are thinking rational at this point. Ezra could come home at any moment. They could be caught, and suffer major consequences. But, yet, they continue, and do much more than innocent kissing.

**um horrible? Review pleaseeeeeeeeeee:)**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I suck at updating, like seriously, I hate when people take forever to update, and I'm turning into one of those people. I'll try to have a chapter up by Saturday, or maybe tomorrow night, because I feel bad. Blame school, it sucks, and yeah. This is pretty short, but needed. Hope yall enjoy, sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors, sometimes I don't see them.

In other news, Thank you so much for the reviews :) They put a smile on my face, so please, keep em coming, and tell me how you feel after this chapter. Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Tell me about it. I love them all, (especially the long ones!) but yes.

Btw, sometimes I post about fanfiction on my tumblr, like when I'll update, so you should follow me. My URL is cavastings (and yes, this is a self promo, no regrets.)

* * *

Chapter Nine : Black Friday

A buzzing noise is what woke her from her slumber. She groaned, her eyes still closed, and then the buzzing stopped. She snuggled back into the comfortable place she once was, and realized she wasn't cuddling a pillow or a blanket—but a man. She remembered where she was in that moment, and that wasn't one door down the hall from Rebecca, but in Toby Cavanaugh's arms, in his messy bedroom.

The buzzing came back again, but she didn't attempt to find the source. She opened her eyes slowly, and glanced at her surroundings, the buzzing still her background music. She glanced at the sleeping Toby, his eyes still glued shut, and then to his bare chest, which was moving up and down, in a rhythmic motion.

She gently scooted herself up, removing his arm off of her in the process. She puffed out her checks', as she stared at him still fast asleep. _He even looked cute, when he slept _she thought, forming a pout. The buzzing came back again, and Spencer sighed, shifting her eyes around the room. It sounded like a phone vibrating, but she wasn't completely sure. She didn't really want to get up and get it either, whether it was because she was naked in Toby Cavanaugh's room, or the fact that she just didn't want to get off that bed, but she knew she would have too. They were idiots to do this, Ezra lived a few feet away, and could catch them at any moment. She had done something so idiotic, it made her disgusted with herself, but he was just_ so alluring. _She saw something in him she didn't see before, and she couldn't quite figure out what that was, but there was no doubt, that she wanted to find out. She couldn't deny it anymore that she_ liked _him, and that their relationship was simply just platonic. He was on her mind constantly, and her body thrived for his touch. She felt so stupid, she barely knew him, why couldn't she just stay away from him, and stay away from any drama that would be on _The Hills_ or any other reality TV. This would be her last time with him, it had to be.

She tiptoed off of the bed, and reached around for her clothes. It was pitch dark in his room, and she didn't necessarily have any access of light to find her things. She heard the buzzing again, and then ruffling and mumbling coming from the bed. She sighed looking up, picking anything she could find off the ground up, and covering herself with what felt like a t-shirt. The buzzing continued, as the man sat up, and looked at her through the darkness. "uh—ah Spencer," he spat nervously, taking on the fact that she was naked, a few steps away from him. He looked away quickly, feeling like he was invading her privacy. "Um here," He mumbled, throwing a sweat shirt at her. He glanced at her once more, and even through the darkness he could see the outline of her unshielded miles of legs, he quickly looked away, he was being a insensitive pervert.

She caught the sweatshirt, and glanced at it, before slipping it on. It was long enough to cover most of her body, stopping before her mid thigh. Her legs were still bare, but she was thankful for the sweatshirt. This was embarrassing. "Um thanks," She murmured awkwardly standing in the middle of his room.

He glanced at her cautiously, when he noticed that she was now wearing the sweat shirt, he looked up at her. He couldn't really make out the details of her face, asides the outlines of her jaw line and cheekbones, and her tangled wavy hair framing her face. "Were—are you leaving?" He asked shyly, he didn't want to sound rude and make it seem like he wanted her to leave. Wait, did he want her to leave? He knew she had to before Ezra would notice her presence in their apartment, but did he actually want her to go? She was his ex-girlfriend's best friend, this was obviously wrong.

"Um," She gulped nervously. "I just thought—I should probably, yeah." She nodded. "Ezra, and everything." She added. He nodded along with her.

"Want me to turn on the light?" He offered.

"Um, sure." She said softly. He turned the lamp on beside him, and glanced at her as the buzzing started up again.

"Is that your phone?" He asked, as she spotted her clothes on the ground.

"I think." She admitted, as she slipped on her underwear and pants. She found her vibrating phone in the pocket of her jacket, and noticed the time: four twenty nine a.m, and once the buzzing stopped, a small screen popped up, announcing thirteen missed calls from Hanna Marin, and twenty eight texts. "Shit," She hissed, when she remembered how she had promised to go black Friday shopping with Hanna.

"hmm?" He questioned.

"I was supposed to meet Hanna at this one mall for black Friday shopping two hours ago." She mumbled, as she typed away an excuse on her phone, she couldn't say she fell asleep, what if Rebecca was home? She told Hanna the lie of going black Friday shopping on her own, completely forgetting her promise to Hanna, and that her phone was on vibrate—true—and she didn't hear it.

"Oh," He mumbled quietly, "Um I'm—"

"I need to go." She interrupted, turning around, and beginning to pull off the sweat shirt, and pulling snapping on her bra, then her shirt. "Thanks for the sweatshirt,"

"You don't need to say thanks, I mean you did only wear it for about three seconds." He stated, which had ripened a small smile on Spencer's face.

"Well thanks anyways." She spoke softly, glancing at the door. "Do you think its okay if I leave, will Ezra be up?" She asked

"Probably not, but um, I should probably check," He mumbled nervously, glancing down at his bare chest, and then back at Spencer. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Spencer seemed to get the message, mumbling a sorry, and forcing herself to turn around from the eye candy in front of her.

She watched him tiptoe out of his bedroom, and into the dark hallway. Her eyes trailed down his muscular back, and trailed down his plaid pajama pants, how she wished he wasn't wearing them. He whipped his head back at her, "I think it's okay." He whispered to her.

She reluctantly stepped out of the room, following him down the dark hallway, to the foyer of the apartment. They stared at each other in the darkness, both pondering on how they should bid farewell. Spencer whispered "So, we should probably keep this to ourselves."

He nodded, "You're right." He said quietly.

"I'll see you around," She whispered, opening the door gently. She did a small wave, before exiting the apartment, and shutting the door softly behind her. Toby let out a sigh of relief, if Ezra caught them, they both would be dead. He wasn't a good liar in general and at four o' clock in the morning, he defiantly would fail to come up with an excuse. Although he realized, as he watched her leave, no he didn't want her to leave. That scared him.

"God damn Spencer," Hanna muttered at seven o' clock in the morning to her friend, as they waited in line at a _Forever 21; _Hanna's favorite clothing store, "I knew I shouldn't have invited you. I was waiting for like an hour at the entrance, I thought you were stuck in traffic or something, but I find out you were shopping without me. Real best friend I have." Hanna scoffed.

Spencer inhaled sharply, yes she felt terrible, but Hanna had been bashing on her since she got here an hour ago. "Look I'm sorry, I totally blanked,"

"You better have gotten me something cute." Hanna mumbled.

"I'm actually am a little surprised you waited, you choosing me over sales on shoes, I must really be something." She smiled at her friend, who playfully rolled her eyes, letting on a small giggle.

"I'm a good friend, unlike you." She teased, "So, how was Thanksgiving with the old married couple, and the rest of the kids?"She asked, turning her blue eyes on her friend.

"Good," Spencer nodded, not going into much detail.

"What about Becca, was Toby there?" She pried, her voice lower, like Rebecca was somehow listening in on their conversation.

"He didn't come." She said quickly, "But, she was sure cozying up to Noel." Spencer said in disgust.

"Noel?" Hanna shrieked. Spencer nodded. "Ew, why didn't you stop her? I hope she didn't catch a disease from that rodent." She said, shaking her head away, the conversation about Noel too much for her.

"I don't know, they kind of make a cute couple." Spencer slipped out.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Hanna shouted, whipping her head back at Spencer. "Cute? More like horrifying." She blurted. "I thought she liked nice guys, I mean what is she doing." Hanna shook her head in disapproval. "We need like an intervention…" Hanna said, the wheels inside her head forming. "We should pull a parent trap!" Hanna said, her blue eyes bulging, and the smile on her face enlarging.

"A what?" Spencer narrowed her eyes on her blue eyed best friend.

"Y'know!" Hanna exclaimed gleefully, "That movie where Lindsay Lohan was still all sober, and had a twin, and went to that camp, and like found her long lost sister, and then they switched places, and then they—" Hanna recited excitedly.

"Yes, Hanna, I know _the plot." _She stated matter-of-factly, " I mean what the hell do you mean we should pull a parent trap?" She questioned.

"You know, trick them into _running into eachother_," She said, air quoting her words, "and lock them in a room until they are together again. It would be great!" Hanna exclaimed. "And you're supposed to be the smart one,"

"Hanna, that won't work." Spencer discouraged.

"Says miss pessimist,"

"Hanna, that is a movie. This is real life." She stated.

"Well, too bad. Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body, and won't help me reunite two people who are meant to be together, doesn't mean I won't do it." Hanna said, a little annoyance in her voice.

Spencer rolled her brown eyes, this was ridiculous. _Meant to be together? _She thought, like the second they were born, they were assigned to each other, like the universe would force them together, even if they didn't want it? Spencer didn't believe in fate, and defiantly didn't believe in true love, but even if she did, she wouldn't say Toby and Rebecca had it. "Well, good luck with that." She said bitterly.


	10. Chapter 10

I should be working on A New Born With A Black Hoodie for multiple reasons 1) my last update was a long time ago, 2)I have more followers on that story, 3) Its supposed to be the story I focus on most, and 4)well idk what 4 is, but you get the point. I'm a little sick though, and I feel like ANBWABH requires more intelligence, and I should write it when I'm at my best. (besides I don't feel like writing it right now lol) Um, I'll try to get a chapter up by um…. Sunday. Don't kill me! Okay, okay.

Chapter Ten

Spencer watched as Hanna called up Rebecca, intuiting this 'Parent Trap' as Hanna called it, and of course her other friends all hopped on board with this _lovely _plan. Spencer, although still wasn't feeling the love Hanna was creating or trying to at least. It was all so cliché. The candles, the soft music in the background, the candlelight dinner, it was all too much. If they needed this much props to rekindle their so called 'love', did they really have it at all?

Maybe she was a little jealous, and worried that Toby would fall back in Rebecca's love. She hasn't talked to Toby once, in two weeks, and sure, if she answered one of his phone calls, she would have heard from him, but she couldn't answer him. She promised herself that she would never even touch Toby Cavanaugh again, and she slightly feared that just hearing the cadence of his smooth deep voice, that it would be enough to trigger her imagination to those steamy thoughts about Toby Cavanaugh and all his glory. "Spencer, you know, you could at least pretend to be optimistic about this." Hanna said to her friend, after hanging up the phone on Rebecca.

"Well, I don't want to be a liar." Spencer said. Hanna glared at her, and she knew she was in for it. "Look, I'm sorry, just, Rebecca actually seems happy with Noel. I mean… I guess they didn't even have sex, and usually that's all Noel's looking for in anything remotely to a female."

"Okay, ew. I rather not think of Noel's sex life," Hanna said with a disgusting look on her face.

"All I'm saying is it seems like Noel actually likes her, I mean why push her back into Toby's arms?"

"Spencer's sort of right." Aria chimed in. "I mean, whenever I tease Noel about Rebecca, he gets all embarrassed and blushes, and it's weird." Aria shuttered.

"See, they make a perfect couple!" Spencer exclaimed. "Becca does the exact same thing."

"Well, we all know Noel, and his past, so why should we trust him with the heart of our best friend?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, Toby's a much better guy than Noel." Emily piped in, always the quiet one during arguments.

"I haven't told you guys something." Aria said after a pause, a guilty look on her face. All eyes were now on her. "Ezra said that during the middle of the night, on Thanksgiving, he heard someone leave, and he was sure it was sure he heard a woman's voice." Aria confessed.

Spencer wanted to bang her head against the wall, why can't Ezra keep his mouth shut. "Well, obviously it's going to be a woman, I mean Toby's not gay." Spencer offered lightly, killing the awkward silence. Her friends stood there staring at her, like making jokes about this situation was completely morbid. "Look, I mean, we are all thinking the same thing, they slept together. I mean why else would he sneak her out? Maybe he's moved on too." Spencer offered.

"I don't think he's moved on, I mean he isn't that type of guy." Emily said, knowing Toby the best. "Maybe, he's still upset, and he thinks this will help."

"Look, all I'm saying is everyone has their demons. Toby can't be one hundred percent perfect."

"Spencer I thought you hated when guys used girls for sex," Aria questioned, quite flustered.

"And I do!" She exclaimed, "But, sometimes girls want sex too, I mean, it's not a one person job."

"Well it can be." Hanna offered with a smirk. Emily and Aria glared at her, as Spencer smiled at the blond. "What? Come on, she was practically setting that one up for me."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess so, but it still seems out of character for Toby to be having one night stands."

"Maybe, he's dating this girl, and he just doesn't want to opt to it because he doesn't want to hurt Rebecca. I mean Rebecca hasn't really told him either that she is dating Noel."

"Ugh, whatever." Hanna growled, stepping off the couch. "It's not our relationship, so who cares."

"Hanna, you just set this entire thing up, _for their relationship_." Spencer pointed out.

"Well, that was fun. This conversation isn't. I'm going to go get Rebecca, and Emily is going to get Toby, and the rest of you." She said shifting her eyes between Spencer and Aria, "Can go home, and do whatever your little heart's desire."

Spencer and Aria didn't go home, but out for dinner. Spencer was glad to be spending her night with Aria, at least she didn't have to think about Toby and Rebecca. They didn't talk about Toby and Rebecca all to much, and Spencer was happy about that. But, Aria did say something that got her thinking, "_You were kind of defensive about Toby, are you guys like friends now?"_ Which Spencer just nonchalantly shrugged to, and mumbled "Kind of" but, there was much more going on in her head. She was being quite defensive of him, but why? Why did she even care?

She went home that night, alone, Aria asked if she wanted to come over and watch _Home Alone_ with Mike, and possibly Noel, but Spencer refused. She wasn't really up for listening to Noel's constant crap, and she was too busy watching her phone to even pay attention to _Home Alone. _She wanted a call. From Hanna, from Rebecca, from Toby even, of what happened. She needed to know, as much as she wanted to just be able to fall asleep, and wake up to the news, she couldn't stop thinking about it. So, when her phone rang, she didn't even bother looking at the caller I.D, she was already exclaiming a "Hello"

"Hey," She heard Hanna say, a little sullenness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing, just, you were right." Hanna sighed. "They didn't get back together, but I guess they're friends, and Rebecca told him about Noel and well yeah, they aren't getting back together." Spencer instantly smiled, and she couldn't speak because she knew Hanna would identify the happiness in her voice, and that would lead to questionable thoughts.

"Oh," Spencer said quickly, "Well sorry, you're plan backfired."

"No, you're not." Hanna laughed. "I can practically read your mind right now, and hear you say 'I told you so!'" She mocked with a giggle.

"Okay, well," She laughed.

"Anyways, Becca said she was going to hang out with Noel, and she wanted me to tell you not to wait up." Hanna said in disgust. "Whatever that means."

"Okay, well I was going to hit the hay anyways."

"Spencer it's like nine thirty, you are worse than my grandma." Hanna laughed.

"Goodnight Han."

"Sweet dreams."

But, Spencer didn't go to sleep, instead she dialed another number on her phone, and with three long rings, the person picked up. "Hey," Spencer said shyly, she had been ignoring his calls for the past two weeks, and she wasn't sure how he was going to react to her.

"Hello," He mumbled.

"So, I heard Hanna's little Parent Trap didn't quite work out. You okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, yeah." He mumbled. "I mean it's kind of weird that she's dating Noel now, but I'm okay—wait you knew about it?"

"Yeah, Kind of." She hummed lightly. "I mean I didn't do much to help, it was Hanna, Em, and Aria. I sort of discouraged the plan actually."

"Why'd you discourage it?"

"Um," She mumbled twisting the blanket in her free hand, "I don't know."

"Hmm," He moaned. "So, I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Um, yeah, I just—" She sighed. "I figured it would be for the better,"

"You're probably right." He agreed.

"Especially since your little buddy Ezra, told his girlfriend how you were sneaking some mystery woman out of your apartment right after Thanksgiving." She told him.

"Wow, we really need to be more careful."

"Yeah, kind of." She teased. "I mean, it's not like it'll ever happen again." Spencer said pursing her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course. I mean yeah, it was just a one night thing, or two, or um three." Toby sighed nervously with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed softly. "But, that doesn't mean we can't hangout."

"Yeah, yeah, defiantly."

"I'll call you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," He agreed, and she swore she heard him smiling through the phone. "Goodnight Spencer,"

"Goodnight Toby"

* * *

Um... and we all know what happens when these two 'hangout' ;)

Thanks for the reviews, love you all. :)) xx Caitlin


	11. Chapter 11

**Four days till Christmas…**

"Do you think that Emily would like this?" Toby asked, shoving the _'sea breeze'_ scented candle in Spencer's face. She took the candle from him, and inhaled its delicious scent.

With a nod, she said "Yes, but, really a candle? That's the best you can do?" She laughed lightly, giving it back to him.

"Why, do you think I asked you to come with me?" He smiled, setting the candle back on the shelf he picked it up from.

With Christmas just around the corner, Toby had to start his Christmas shopping, and he didn't quite know how to pick out the proper gifts, so he asked Spencer to come along with him. It was the perfect opportunity to see her again, he missed her, he hadn't seen her since the night he snuck her out of her apartment.

"What possessed you to wait five days till Christmas, to go shopping?" She asked as she picked up a snow globe off the shelf.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what to buy! I'm not good at these types of things.." His voice trailed.

"How many things do you need to buy?" She asked.

"…a lot" he mumbled.

**"THE STORES WILL BE CLOSING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES." **The speakers announced, which startled Spencer, resulting in her practically dropping the snow globe in her hands. She was lucky to have the fast refluxing Toby at her side, otherwise she would be paying a whopping thirty five dollars for it.

Spencer glanced up at Toby, slightly embarrassed, usually, she wasn't so jumpy, well she was, but she wasn't _clumsy. _Maybe it was Toby. He made her nervous, in a good way, like butterflies in her stomach, and stupid smile that wouldn't leave her face. Maybe being clumsy was just another thing she had to add to the list of side effects of being around Toby Cavanaugh. "Thanks," She said shakily, their eyes locked together in a gaze, and their hands still cupped around the snow globe, slightly touching.

He smiled widely, and let out a small chuckle. He never saw Spencer like this. Clumsy, and fumbling on her words, he sort of enjoyed it, even though he shouldn't have. "You might want to be a little more careful," He advised after a pause, taking the snow globe away from her, and placing it back on the shelf.

"Yeah," She sighed heavily. She was making such a fool out of herself. In the course of a day, she managed to knock down a poster board announcing the times for when children can see Santa Clause, bump into a seven year old who exclaimed 'Get out of my way lady' (another reason she didn't want children, they were such brats) while she was trying to apologize, almost trip on her untied boot laces, and now this. He probably thought she was an idiot.

"Do you think we have enough time to find Emily something, or should I just get her a candle?" Toby wondered out loud, returning his eyes to the candles.

"You do realize girls like other things than candles right?" She laughed, "I mean you are getting, Emily, Your step sister, and Aria all candles." She continued, "Have you heard of originality?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting Aria like new paint brushes, so I think I'll just give that candle we got from that one store, to Emily." He said.

"I still think you should be more original, but since you seem to be full out ignoring all of my advice, then okay, just give her the candle." She nodded her head to his plan.

"Okay, Miss. I-got-my-Christmas-shopping-done-fifteen-years-ago, what would you suggest?" He asked, as they began to walk away from the shelves they were just at.

"I don't know. Like, something that people would actually use, you know? Like, new coffee grounds, or like a book shelf, or an organizing planner." She went on.

"An organization planner?" He laughed, "What?"

"What?" She repeated completely clueless, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Who wants an organizationplanner?" He asked.

"They're useful!" She exclaimed. "Don't come crying to me, when your schedule gets all messed up. I mean look at you right now, you are such a procrastinator! If you had a organization planner, you wouldn't be so stressed about this all. You know I should just return the gift I got you, and get a planner for you, because obviously you need one."

His laughing continued. "Stop!" She yelled at him, swatting him on the shoulder, but that made him laugh more. "Okay, that's it someone's getting coal!" She told him as they came to a stop.

"Noooo." He shook his head, "I'm sorry," He said softly, looking into her deep brown eyes. It sounded cliché, but all he wanted was her right now.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm starving, and your my ride, so lets go." She smirked.

…

They ended up going to some burger joint, it wasn't crowded, but it was a Thursday. The talked over many things; Spencer complained for a good fifteen minutes about the new roommate that moving in with them; Mona, she was one of Rebecca's old friends, and she was coming to Pennsylvania for a graphic design internship. To Rebecca she was a sweet and sassy girl, but to Spencer she was five feet of insidious snark with a side pony, whom she desperately wanted to strangle. "Is she really _that _bad?" Toby asked with a small chuckle, at the girl's frustrations.

"Yes," Spencer answered with no hesitation. "I don't know how I am going to handle living with her, I can barely stand being around her for more than five minutes." She growled.

"Spencer, I think you should calm down, I mean, it's only three months right?" Toby asked.

"Mind as well, a century," She muttered, as the waiter came by with their bill. They clumsily forgot to ask the waiter for a split check. "I'll pay for it," Spencer stated pulling the bill towards her way.

"I can," Toby offered, placing his hand on the bill.

"No, okay, woman can pay for the bill, I'm tired of this male dominance shit that has been going on for ages. I'm not going to sit here, and let you pay for my meal." She declared, tugging the bill away, to peek at the total of the pair's meal.

"Spencer," He sighed. "I'm just trying to be a decent being. At least let me pay for my meal." He told her.

"Fine," She sighed heavily setting the bill down and sliding it towards him, before pulling out her purse to fish through for a ten. After the two paid their portions of the meal, they made their way to the front of the small restaurant, and once again started to bicker about Toby pulling his truck up front, so Spencer wouldn't be soaked by the freezing rain.

"Spencer, come on, you seriously want to get drenched by this freezing rain?" He gestured to the pouring rain outside. It was the middle of December, and while most of the time during this time of the year it was snow rather than rain, the weather was being oddly peculiar, and giving them freezing rain, instead of fluffy beautiful snow.

"Well, no, but—look I don't know." Spencer fumbled on her words, "Why is it fair that you have to get drenched by the rain?" She counteracted.

"It's my truck, and I am the one driving," He fought calmly, as an older woman passed by them.

"Oh you two should just kiss and make up, besides there is mistletoe, you sort of have too." The lady directed them with a small laugh, before heading outside herself, following presumably her husband.

"What? We're not," Spencer objected, but the lady didn't stick around long enough to catch the end of her sentence. Spencer glanced back at Toby, "Let's go." She said more calmly than before, following the older woman's steps leading the pouring rain outside.

Once they got in their truck, Toby looked at Spencer shyly witnessing the streams of water falling down her face, her shivering, and her fresh damp hair. "Here," He murmured softly, pulling off his jacket to give it to her, and to his surprise she took it.

"Thanks," She mumbled, once the jacket was securely around her. She loved how he didn't say 'I told you so' about how he should have just brought his truck around, but instead he offered her his jacket, even though he had to be just as cold as she was. She met his sapphire eyes briefly, before her eyes fell on his lips, she yearned for another chance, to feel his lips brush against hers.

Without thinking about the consequences, she leaned into him, gracing her lips over his softly, their lips lingered there for a second, until Toby kissed her back, tugging on her damp hair, and moving his lips against hers.

It was a sensation, when she felt his lips pressed against her skin, it felt like her whole body was spinning and shaking, and the only thing that kept her stable was Toby. She never felt this way when she kissed anyone. Never, has she pulled away from a kiss, only to crave more. She didn't know if it was just because Toby Cavanaugh was an extraordinary kisser, or if it was something else entirely. Usually she had self control, she was able to stop herself from going any further, but with Toby, it was different. She felt like every kiss, every time he grabbed her hair, or ran his fingers against her skin, was just another motivator to keep going.

"Spencer, what are we doing?" He murmured against her lips, their faces still centimeters apart.

"I—I don't know." She mumbled, biting her lip.

He felt her fluttering eyelashes bat against his forehead, and as much as he wanted to stay in this moment, and continue kissing her, it was so wrong. Regardless of who they were, and their pasts, they were also in a parking lot. He feared that if they kept going, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. So, he placed a tiny feathery kiss on her nose, and pried his body away from hers, to start up his truck.

He dropped her off at her apartment, neither saying another word about the kiss, it was almost a natural occurrence by now. Like it was supposed to happen, and that it was right, but it wasn't.

…

**Three days till Christmas…**

"Beautiful." Spencer comments, glancing at her sister once, before returning her brown eyes to the champagne that the bridal shop supplied for her, which was probably the only thing getting her through the endless torture Melissa was putting her through. Melissa was trying on wedding dresses, and this was her eighteenth one. Each time she would come out, ask for Spencer's input, then stare at herself in the three-faced mirror for a good fifteen minutes, each time Spencer getting a little more anxious to get the hell out of here.

"You think so?" Melissa asked, her hands on her hips, and eyes on her reflection. "I don't know if I like it, I feel like I look frumpy." Melissa stuck up her nose in disgust.

_You always look frumpy_ Spencer thought.

"Want to go to another store?" Melissa turned around, holding up the dress, so she wouldn't trip herself.

_I want to go home _Spencer thought. "Sure," She said indifferently, twirling around the empty champagne flute in her hand.

After Melissa was done, and changed back into her usual frumpy clothes, the two left the small bridal shop. Four hours there, and all they got from it was a barely buzzed Spencer. Except when they went outside, Melissa spotted something, a someone, instead of another bridal shop, like she anticipated. Spencer knew the someone too, and she wasn't as pleased as Melissa to see him.

"Ian!" Melissa exclaimed, a stupidly happy look engraved on her face, that mirrored Ian's. Ian was her high school sweetheart, they were _soulmates, _so everyone said, but they ended it right before graduation, due to different colleges, and the long distances that accompanied them.

"Hey Mel," Ian said pulling Melissa in for a hug. Spencer watched the two hug awkwardly.

"Hey Spence, long time, no see." He smirked.

"Hi," Spencer said awkwardly.

"What are you doing in Philadelphia?" Melissa asked, cutting her sister off from saying anything else.

He shrugged lightly, "Business. I actually live in Rosewood again, I'm a coach at Rosewood day."

"Oh my god, Ian!" She exclaimed. "You should have told me, seriously. We could have caught up!"

"Well, we always could now. Are you busy?" Ian asked.

"No, I'm actually sort of hungry, lunch?" She asked, the smile never once leaving her face. Although, there was a very different expression on Spencer's face. She was glaring at her older sister, did she not forget she was standing right here, taking time out of her own day to help her pick out a wedding dress.

"Totally, there's actually this little café I know, you could follow me down there?" He suggested.

"Alright, hold on though" She smiled brightly before turning towards Spencer, and tugging her a few steps away from Ian. "Can we do this later?" She whispered to her little sister.

"Um okay," Spencer said slowly, clearly annoyed. "But, how am I supposed to get home, you're my ride." She pointed out. This was so typical of Melissa. She would leave her stranded in a desert if it meant getting what she wants.

"Can't you call one of your friends?" She asked.

"Um.." Spencer mumbled, but Melissa didn't let her finish, leaving Spencer alone in the bitter cold, without a way home.

Luckily, Aria came to her rescue. She hated being the damsel in distress, and asking for people's help. It made her feel helpless, but walking home in this weather did not look appealing. Once Aria arrived, she declared how starved she was, so the two went and met Emily at a café for a late lunch.

…

"Spencer, I think he likes you." Aria nudged her friend with a smirk gesturing to the waiter who went by the name of Alex, once he was off to another table.

Spencer glanced at her friend strangely "What are you talking about?"

"He kept smiling at you, and everything!" Aria exclaimed, "Seriously, I don't even think he looked at me or Emily, once." Aria pressed.

"I doubt that," Spencer muttered before taking a sip of her water.

"Come on Spence, he's cute, and he likes you." She hummed, "Emily don't you agree?" She asked whipping her head towards the raven haired brunette sitting on the other side of her.

"Um," Emily mumbled, glancing at Spencer, and then Aria. "Yeah, he seemed to like you."

"You don't sound very convincing Em," Spencer pointed out.

"Spencer, okay, watch. He's going to come over here in five, four, three, two" She counted down slowly, and surely enough, the curly haired waiter came back, before Aria even got to five.

"So, is everything okay?" He asked , his New Yorker accent seeping through his words.

"Amazing," Aria chirped happily.

"That's great!" He smiled, clapping his hands together. "So, you won't need anything else then?"

"Actually, I was wondering, are you busy tomorrow night?" Aria asked hesitantly, glancing at Spencer, who seemed to be beaming with anger. Usually, Hanna was the one to do such impulsive things.

"Um," He said in a lower voice than before, "Actually, no." He said slowly.

"Well, me and my friends, are having this little Christmas party, you should stop by." Aria told him.

"Oh alright," He nodded, "Um, sure, maybe I can." He responded, turning his head in Spencer's direction, "Will you be there?" He asked.

Spencer swallowed, "Uh, yeah." She answered.

"Okay cool, then I'll be there too then." He smiled.

Spencer just feigned a smile, but it was short-lived, once he turned his head back to Aria. "So, I'll just write my number on your girls' bill, and you text me the time, address, all that fun stuff, from there." He said shifting his deep brown eyes between the three friends.

Once he was out of ear sight, Spencer took the opportunity to scold her tiny best friend. "Aria, what the hell?"

"Come on Spence, you can at least give him a shot."

"I don't want to give him anything!" Spencer exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, it's one night, just spend one night with him, and I'll leave your love life alone."

"Fine," Spencer rolled her eyes, slumping back into her chair. One night, she could do this, but she was worried of how Toby would react. It's not like they were dating or anything, but she felt guilty. She felt like she was cheating, but Toby wasn't her boyfriend, they were barely friends, they've slept together once, and made out a few times, that was it. Why was she getting so worked up about it all?

**Two Days till Christmas…**

Spencer glanced at her reflection in the mirror; she wore a high waisted striped red and black skirt, a black button up blouse, and three inch heels. Her friends probably will think she's dressing up for the waiter known as Alex Santiago, but in reality, she is dressing up for no one other than Toby Cavanaugh.

As she drove to the bar, that Ezra's pal Joseph owned, and was letting them hold the 'Christmas Eve Eve party' as Aria called it, she began to wonder if Toby was even going. He wasn't typically a party guy, and he would much rather spend his night watching 'The Breakfast Club' then go to some lame party at some muggy bar.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve!" Hanna exclaimed, as she attempted to run in her five inch stilettos towards Spencer, more or less attacking her with a hug, and friendly kiss on the cheek. "Damn," She howled, her arms still flung over Spencer's shoulder, and her eyes moving down her body. "You look _hot!_" She exclaimed with a foolish grin. "Trying to impress your new little friend?" She smirked with a wink.

"Are you drunk?" Spencer narrowed her brown eyes on her friend skeptically.

"No!" Hanna objected, "I'm just glad to see my BFF, we never spend time together anymore." She pouted.

"I know, I miss you too." She agreed after a pause.

"Want to dance?" She smirked, biting her lip, and cocking her head towards the mob of dancing people.

Spencer sighed, a smile coming across her face "It would be my pleasure." She agreed, letting the blond take her hand, and guide her towards the dance floor.

…

After six songs of dancing with her blond party hard best friend, Spencer was in desperate need for a drink, but she didn't think she would be bumping into anyone, in the short time it would take her to obtain a vodka soda. "I'll have a vodka soda," Spencer told the bartender, known as Joseph.

"Spencer, hey, I've been looking for you." The man said stepping up from the bar stool, to greet her. He looked much more different from the day before, when he wore and apron with stains on it, instead he was wearing a suit, with a navy tie. "I didn't know, how formal this was, I guess I should have known better since, well, this _is_ a bar. You look great!"

"Thanks," Spencer smiled, bobbing her head to the music.

"Should I ditch the tie?" he asked, flipping the tie around with his hands.

"Umm," Spencer mumbled, glancing at the navy tie. "It's up to you," She sort of shrugged. "I'm not really the fashion expert,"

"Yeah, same." He chuckled softly, "I actually hate wearing ties." He told her.

"Yeah, there kind of uncomfortable…" Spencer mumbled, resulting in a questionable look from him.

"You wear ties?" He questioned with a laugh.

"Yes, I do actually, is that a problem?" She cocked her head to the side with a coy smile.

"No, not at all." He grinned.

"Miss, here is your vodka soda," Joseph said, handing her, her drink.

"Thanks," She mumbled, before taking sip, moving her eyes back towards Alex Santiago.

"Vodka soda," He observed with a nod.

"Yes, it's sort of my favorite drink," She told him, before taking a sip.

Before their conversation could continue, another man came walking over, a smile on his face, but his attention wasn't directed on Spencer, but the man she was talking to. "Alex! Oh my god, hey, what are you doing here man?" He asked, bringing him into a hug.

Spencer watched the two, furrowing her brown eyes, how the hell did they know each other?

"Whoa, what are _you _doing here?" Alex laughed.

"Wait you two know each other?" Spencer said, shifting her eyes between the two.

"We went to high school together," The sapphire eyed man answered, finally acknowledging Spencer. " I haven't seen him in years though." He glanced at his former best friend.

Spencer arched her eyebrows at the news. "Wow, weird." She commented.

"How do you know, Spencer?" Alex asked directing his attention towards his former best friend.

"Uh," He stated, glancing at a very conflicted Spencer, and then back at Alex, "It's complicated."

"Oh," Alex laughed.

"What about you guys?"

"We only met yesterday, in a restaurant, Aria invited him here." Spencer rushed out locking eyes with the handsome man with the intoxication sapphire eyes. For whatever reason she didn't want Toby to know that Aria was trying to set Alex and Spencer up.

"Oh," He nodded, widening his eyes. Toby wasn't stupid, and Spencer knew he would catch on, even though she wished he wouldn't. "Well, I'll see you guys later, have fun." He grinned, patting Spencer on the shoulder, before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Spencer kept her eyes on him until she could no longer see him. Her smile faded away, and her feet wished to chase after him, but what would she say? She was sorry? Explain that Aria practically forced her into this? They weren't a couple. They were hardly friends. Who knows if Toby was even upset? So, she stayed there, with Alex, making small talk, trying to forget about a certain man with memorizing oceanic eyes.

…

After awhile, Spencer wandered off on her own, looking for _him._She shouldn't have, she really shouldn't have. She should have left it how it was. She could possibly date Alex, and Toby could meet some girl who's as sweet as him, but she didn't leave it alone. She found him, and dragged him into a supply closet so they could _'talk'._

"Are you…mad?" She asked, after turning on the light. It was a small space, but it had enough room, that the two could be a couple feet away from each other, and still have elbow space.

"Why would I be mad?" he questioned. He was acting weird, stiff even.

"I don't…I don't know." She sighed softly, letting her eyes fall to the floor. She felt stupid, why did she drag him in here? She was beginning to hate how he made her such a fool.

"You look nice," He commented after second, a toothless smile on his face.

"Thanks," She murmured, picking up her head. "You do too."

"Spencer," He sighed. "You don't have to feel bad about dating someone, I mean…" his voice trailed, "It's not like we're…"

She gulped, "Yeah, I just..I don't know." She dropped her head down again.

He walked over to her slowly, and tipped her chin up with three of his fingers, and in that moment, he saw something he never saw in Spencer Hastings before; helplessness. He didn't like seeing her like this, usually she was so strong, and he wanted to fix it, to fix her, kissed her.

Her eyes graciously closed after a second, once she realized he was kissing her. She was confused, and conflicted about everything, but she didn't really care in that moment, all she wanted to do was be here with him.

Spencer opened her eyes after he pulled away, and murmured a "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither," He replied in a mumble.

"So, what's next?" She asked hesitantly after a passing moment.

"I don't know." He breathed. "But…I don't…want to see you with other guys…I like you. I shouldn't but I do. And this is complicated, and wrong, and we are both hurting someone we care about, but I like you. And I don't want to stop…_this_." He told her shyly.

A small smile came across her face, "Me neither. But, Rebecca, she can be annoying, but she's still my friend." Spencer said.

"And I don't want to hurt her either." He sighed. "I don't know, all I know, is that right now, I just want to be with you. I want to explore _this,_ and I'm willing to sneak around, if you are." He told her, usually he wasn't one for dishonesty, one of his mottos in life was _honesty is the best policy _but, he couldn't stay away from her. He really liked her, and if he had to lie in order to be with her, than he would.

"Okay," She agreed after a second. And with that, the secret romance of Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings, officially started.

**One day till Christmas…(Christmas Eve)**

After a morning of secret phone conversations with Spencer's new secret lover, and after Rebecca announced she was off to her parents house for the holidays, Spencer could invite him over. He said he wanted to give her something, and that she had to meet him outside (in the flurries of snow) to get it. Although, Toby wasn't one to kid around, she knew that whatever it was for, it had to be important, so she listened to him, and met him in the parking lot of her apartment building.

She found him standing up on the bed of his truck (his baby), and he had a huge grin on his face. "Hey," She greeted with a smile.

"Hi," He grinned.

"So, what was _so _important that I had to leave the comfort of my heated apartment?" She asked.

"Well, I have your Christmas present right here." He told her.

She looked around, slightly confused, she didn't see anything. "Where?" She asked.

"Here," He said again, pulling off a cover, revealing a small wooden bookshelf. Her mouth parted, as she walked closer to him, and the truck.

"Oh my god," She murmured, admiring it. "It's lovely."

"I made it for you," He told her.

"You did?" She asked, staring up at him, with her sparkly mocha eyes. He nodded in return. "Thank you." She said, still in awe.

"I figured it was better than a candle," he smiled, which made her playfully roll her eyes.

"What if Rebecca notices?" She asked, remembering the burdening circumstances, her happy and foolish grin, replaced with a glooming frown.

"I guess you are right," He sighed, glancing at the bookshelf with a frown. "Do you want me to hold on to it for now, and keep it at my place, until you get your own place?" he offered, feeling quite foolish for not thinking this through.

"I would like that." She smiled. "Do you want to come in for some hot chocolate, and a gift of your own?"

"I would like _that" _He repeated with a smile, hopping off the bed of truck.

…

The two sat on her couch, a couch that Toby has been on many times, but not once accompanied by Spencer, but Rebecca. The apartment was different now to him. Before he saw Rebecca, he noticed what was hers, and what stood out from her roommates. Now, he saw Spencer. He noticed all the little things that only Spencer Hastings would own. It was different, but in a good way.

"So, okay, I have two for you." Spencer told him, giving him two perfectly wrapped presents, "I got the second one yesterday actually."

"Is it a organization planner?" He asked her, as she handed them to him.

"Just open them." She directed.

And surely enough the first one he opened, was indeed a organization planner, which caused him to laugh. "Thank you," he told her.

"Like you mean that," She commented.

"I do! It was nice of you to do this, thank you Spencer." He smiled, placing a small kiss, on her lips which she was inattentive too.

"Just open the second one," She more or less demanded.

He opened it to reveal a copy of A_ Catcher In The Rye, _which made him smile instantly. "I know I didn't make you a freaking book shelf or anything, but I remember you saying you liked that book, so I got it for you. I'm sorry, I feel like it's an awful present." She said glumly.

"No, I love it. Thank you." He smiled at her. Truly he did. He loved how she remembered what he told her almost two years ago, when all they were to each other were two mutual friends. He adored how she remembered that detail of his life, and it made him like her even more. "It's wonderful, just like you."

_**okay it's like 2 o clock in the morning, so sorry if this sucked A LOT. I just really wanted to get this up before christmas, and I'll be too busy tomorrow gah, sorry. I feel like it sucked, so please tell me if you liked/disliked it? PLEASE? c:**_

_**P.s. I love you all, thanks for the amaZing reviews, you are the best xx**_

_**also I need some help.**_

_**Ok idk if any of you follow me on tumblr, but I'm having a URL crisis**_

_**ok so should i change my URL to 1) babytroian, 2) troianaverybellisario, 3) troybells or 4) troylucy or 5) sexualspoby ? Please help me, idk what i am doing! !I#ENFRI ok well thanks again, and a merry christmas! hope you guys have a great one :)**_

_**(oh btw i incoperated a lot of stuff from the show in this, usually i don't do that, lol )**_


	12. Chapter 12

_hey! long time, no see! How's your kids? They're in college now?! Wow! One of them's married?! They're expecting?! _

_no, but really._

_I've been gone forever, and I sincerely apologize, really. I don't know. For the longest time I was in a rut with this story. I have such big plans for these stories, but getting to those points in the stories, it's harder to map out than i predict. Anyways, the one to thank for motivating me to get back on microsoft word and continue with this story; is Bruna. She is the optimism I need, and helped me out of the spoby ruins. She made me stop listening to Alibi (the song in the back ground of the scene where Spencer is crying, and putting on mascara, and crying) and guided me to happier music. So, thank you Bruna, I love you! :3 This chapter is dedicated to you! (yes I sort of copied your whole dedication thing, um i mean what), as do I love the rest of you, and your wonderful reviews! I love knowing, that you enjoy my story and I am not putting you into tears about how awful it is._

_Anyways, without further ado, _

_finally, here is the new chapter of Misplaced Kisses_

_p.s i mentioned Cory and Topanga and if you don't know who they are, then i don't know who you are (they are a couple from boy meets world aka the best show on earth, bye!)_

Chapter 12

"Where are you off to?" asked Spencer, to her friend; who was wearing quite a small amount of clothing, for the harsh January environment. It was barely ten degrees outside—and that didn't even include the high winds that had practically knocked Aria over that morning—and she was wearing tights, a short, high waist, red skirt, and a white silky blouse. Spencer felt a chill run through her bones, just looking at her.

"Where do you think?" counteracted Rebecca suggestively, pausing from putting on her bold red lipstick, the smirk still evident on her face. She finished covering her lips with the bold color, and then smacked them together, smearing the red lipstick around her lips. She gave Spencer a once over, before opening her mouth once more: "What about you?"

"You're still dating that animal? Jeez, I thought you'd gain some common sense by now, at least" replied Spencer, ignoring her friend's question completely. Noticing the new expression on her friend's face—an angry one—she managed to pull out her brightest smile, and murmur: "Just kidding!"

"Just kidding, my ass" snickered Rebecca, "Speaking of, how does my ass look? Big? Noel Kahn worthy?" Rebecca asked, turning around, so Spencer could see her behind.

"Ew!" Shrieked Spencer, on the verge of laughter, "What the hell does that even mean; Noel Kahn worthy? You know, never mind, I don't want to know. You two have fun tonight, doing whatever you two do, that you consider fun. Knowing Noel, it's probably watching porn while you make him a sandwich." Rebecca, yet again, gave her _that _look. Sighing, Spencer added another: "_Just kidding!" _Although, _she wasn't. _

"Come on, can't you be a little supportive, or at least pretend to. Besides, if you _really _want to know. We are going on some double date, with Aria and Ezra. I would invite you to come along, but you would have to bring a date, but you aren't really into that whole black magic, downright awful, horribleness of dating!"

"Okay, first of all, Becca, I'm not heartless. You are all lovey dovey with Noel Kahn and all his _greatness, _and Aria and Fitz are the basically the_ Topanga and Cory_ of the group, and Han and Caleb will be together till every star in the universe falls, okay whatever, awesome" laughed Spencer, " I don't really care," she shrugged, her lips smacked together, and her cheeks puffed out. "I'm not really into that stuff, okay? When I want to find _my prince charming_ , I will, but for right now, I'm sort of okay with all of this." She gestured to her life, and how she was handling things. "love is weakness."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Enjoy your TV dinners, and late night TV shows, I'm out of here." Said Rebecca, parting with her loveless friend—or at least in _her_ perspective, that's who she was. According to Rebecca, and everyone else for that matter, she wasn't even close to finding love, but they didn't know what was going on behind the scenes. They simply just watched the Spencer Hastings' show, complaining how she was bitter and harsh about _love _and everything about it. They didn't see her when she wasn't in front of them, they didn't see her with Toby Cavanaugh. The way she looked at him, the way she sounded when she was around him, the hint of pink that filtered across her cheeks, when he complimented her, and everything in between. They didn't see those deleted scenes, where Spencer actually seemed to be falling for someone. Sure, of course, Spencer would never admit to having any actual feelings of love for Toby Cavanaugh; she liked him sure, but she could end this whenever she wanted too, it would be _easy _as a piece of Ezra's homemade chocolate cake, it's not like what they had was all that serious. They liked each other; they were attracted to each other, so what?

"Rebecca left" said Spencer to Toby, over the phone, a few minutes after Rebecca left.

"We are kind of idiots, but Ezra left too. Do you want to come over here, or should I come over there? Or should we just go—"

"Toby, just come over here" demanded Spencer, and the boy did as he was told. A moment later he agreed to the plan, and said he would be over in a couple of minutes.

Spencer knew it was stupid, hell, this was worse—or _worser _in Hanna's words—than anything Hanna had ever done, and she was supposed to be the idiot of the group, ha! Spencer was supposed to be the smartest, (ha!) but in her current situation, she certainly didn't feel smart. She was too busy feeling, well just flat out horny, to even think about the bad decisions she was making.

To put it this way, Toby turned her on; he made her skin boil, and her stomach do hurdles. Every time she came into mere eye contact with him, her thoughts instantly went to of how much she wished their lips were locked in contact, rather than their eyes. He gave her such a sensation. The more he touched her, the more her body would tremble into his. Every time he was around her–she wanted to be next to him, it was actually kind of scary, how much he could turn her into some sex addict freak. But, with those deep sapphire eyes, and well (_very_ well) sculpted body, how could she feel anything else but the starvation of his lips and hunger for his touch?

That is why when he came to the door, greeting her with a hello, she did not respond with words, but rather with pulling him into her apartment, and diving into his lips at full force—which he openly accepted too.

It's like they were hormonal crazy teenage virgins, who were so sexually frustrated, that the slightest thing turned them on. Except they weren't _virgins_, or teenagers for that matter, they just loved the friction their bodies created when they moved against each other, the goose bumps they gave one another, and all the small echoes of moans between. They couldn't help it to not want to take off each other's clothes when around each other, it's like they were scientifically programmed to want one another.

"I don't think this is a good idea," murmured Toby, quietly, against her mouth, his hands tickling at her raw hips.

"I know this isn't a good idea" said Spencer in a slight scoff, wrapping her hands around his neck. She could feel him smiling against her lips. She quickly kissed him back, that smile vanishing, and his lips merging into hers. "But, I don't really care" said Spencer, flicking an eyebrow up, and coming out of the passionate kiss for the essential but rather inconvenient thing she needed to survive; oxygen.

"You _not_ caring?" he flicked up his own eyebrow, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" teased Toby, as he pulled his hand away from her hip, and to her forehead. "You feel pretty hot" said Toby in a lower, huskier, tone.

A smile spread across the brunette's face. She cupped his cheeks and eyed him with desire "And how do you suggest I get better, doc?"

Toby grinned, his eyes falling upon her plump lips, he caught her lips in his, for nearly a second, before gently pulling away, and capturing her legs beneath his palms, pulling her up without a warning, and walking backwards towards the couch.

Spencer didn't fight it, she simply just held on tighter, gripping his back with one hand, and hanging on to his neck with the other. His lips paused against hers for a moment, before he pulled away, looking at her lovingly, before gradually falling back on to the couch, keeping eye contact with the girl inches away from him.

Every feature about her was beautiful. It was actually kind of unfair to every other girl in the world, at of how beautiful she was. She could out shine anyone, which seemed to be her main goal in life, sometimes. Except, she didn't know she was this beautiful, that it was so easy for her to outdo every other girl in the world. She didn't see herself, as Toby saw her. "You're beautiful" whispered Toby, still staring at her with awe.

Spencer smiled shyly, licking her lips, and looking down for a mere second to take in the moment. You see, Spencer acted like she was really tough, that she was self confident, and thought she was better than the rest, but Toby saw beyond that, maybe he didn't at first, but he did now. He saw the deepness in her, that seemed to go on forever, he saw the many layers she had; one of those layers being insecurity. She fluttered her eyes up at him, sucking in a breath, and recovering her composure "So, are you just going to keep looking at me like that, or kiss me? Because I'm getting a little tired of—waiting" murmured Spencer into his mouth, most likely inaudible, as he robbed her lungs of oxygen with a passionate kiss.

…

_"Someone's been getting laid" _

Spencer nearly choked on her coffee at her friend's comment—why would she say that? She didn't have any hickies? Did she? No, she was sure she didn't. She would have noticed, she wasn't blind. If Hanna had seen one, Spencer would have too. But, then why did she say that? Still coughing, Spencer muttered out a: "What?"

Hanna shrugged sheepishly, not picking her head up from the magazine she was reading. "Danni Fabroi" said Hanna, simply. "Normally she looks like she's got something crawled up her ass, but she's actually smiling in a few of these pictures."

Spencer exhaled calmly. She was being paranoid. Hanna was just talking about some stupid celebrity, like usual.

"Speaking off…" said Hanna, furrowing her eye brows, squinting her eyes, and throwing down the magazine in the process. "You seem a lot less pissy lately." Hanna examined her friend closely, roughly to the point, where Spencer was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay?" said Spencer, looking at Hanna strangely.

"Okay" mocked Hanna in a sing-song voice, as she stepped over to the chair Spencer was sitting on. Hanna sat on the arm of the chair, still looking at her friend, with those big, curious, blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Spencer scooted to the other side of the chair, farther away from Hanna.

"You're getting laid!" squealed Hanna.

_"What?"_

"In a normal situation, a k a, a situation where you weren't getting laid, you would have pushed me off this chair by now, but you didn't even swear at me yet. So who is it?"

"His first name's _fuck_, and last name's _off_." Spencer tilted her head with a small smug smirk, before kicking Hanna's side with her foot, so she would, hopefully, fall off.

"Jesus Christ, Spencer." Hanna rolled her eyes, pushing her friend's feet away. "I am your best friend, you can't, not, tell me about your new beau. It's the girl rule, and you're breaking it."

"Well, you're breaking the grammar rule. And Not to mention the personal bubble rule" retorted Spencer, bringing her feet under her, rather than in Hanna's rib cage.

"Grammar?" Hanna looked at her, dazzled. "We aren't even writing anything Spencer, what the hell are you saying? And oh I see, only mystery boy gets to be in your personal space?" She winked. "I get it."

"There's no mystery boy!" exclaimed Spencer, almost too defensively, to sound truthful.

"So it's a girl? Now, I have to admit, you do wear a lot of flannels and ties and whatever the hell else you wear. But, really Spencer? I mean when I drunkly kissed you on my birthday two years ago, you freaked. Am I not your type? Oh my god. Is it Emily? Because that would be really…" trailed off Hanna.

"What?" snapped Spencer "I'm not a lesbian—remind me, why are you so sure that I'm getting laid, again?" asked Spencer, sighing, Hanna was supposed to be the dumb one, why was she the only one catching on to Spencer's other life.

"Okay, for starters, usually, you're all pissed off when you first get here, and I just piss you off more, as more time passes, second, you have some weird glow about you that just shouts '_I'm having sex!' _like, you're practically wearing a shirt that announces how much sex you're having. Thirdly, I don't really have a third reason, to be honest I kind of made up the second one, but I've known you, like, forever, and I know you. You miss Hastings, are getting laid, it's not even a question" declared Hanna.

Spencer just looked at up at her, blinking, "Okay, Inspector Gadget, you enjoy your little investigation there. While, you're doing that, I'll be off in the corner, most likely laughing at you."

"I'm seriously going to call Aria right now. We are starting this investigation…tomorrow. We have that nail appointment in thirty minutes."

Spencer just laughed, but inside, she was actually slightly worried. What if they found something—saw something? How would they even react—psst, she was over reacting, this was Hanna and Aria, they didn't know shit. All would be well.

Or would it?

_how did you like it? Do you think Hanna will find out Spencer's secret? Who will find out first? xoxo Cat_


	13. Chapter 13

**I suck more than mosquitoes ! And I suck even more after delivering that corny, cheesy, corny joke. Okay well, I'm working on 3 stories at once-give me some credit okay? Please? No? You still hate me for being the slowest updater on the planet? Well...**

**Thank you for the reviews :) and please leave some more, they make me smile!**

Chapter 13

"I have to go" murmured Spencer as she sat up, scavenging around for her bra.

"That's it? We have sex and you leave?" asked Toby, Spencer could hear the obvious joking tone in his voice, but under all of that was a shallow sadness, which wrenched at her gut filled with guilt. Nonetheless she decided to tease him back, humor was usually her way of comforting people, anyways.

"With most guys that would be satisfying."

He fumbled on his words. "I— mean — yeah, it was. But, um I don't, I was...I wanted to spend a little time with you, it's been like a week since we had a decent conversation."

She listened to him talk, as she snapped back on her bra— which by the way, Toby had taken off not so long ago — he was so sweet. So different from any other guy she's been with — not like she was some kind of slut or something — he was so gentle, kind, loving, funny, amazing, really. He was even a match for her when playing scrabble — no one, with the exception of her father when she was little, beat her in scrabble, besides_ him_. And she should have been pissed, right? But, it just sort of turned her on more than ever. "You know I want to stay, but I have Cruela De Vil's bridal shower tomorrow morning" grumbled Spencer, referring to Melissa. "I have to get up super early so everything can be perfect, just as it should be for queen Melissa" her voice flowed out with sarcasm.

"Sounds fun" said Toby, dryly.

"Mhmm" mumbled Spencer as she tied back her hair in a pony tail.

He watched her tie up her messy, tangled hair, effortlessly, into a neat ponytail. He licked his lips at the sight of her new found skin, stepping up onto his knees, he wrapped his hands around her stomach, leaving delicate down the highway of her shoulder leading to her neck.

She bit her lip to prevent a moan, closing her eyes in pleasure, as she felt his hot breath conditioning against her equivalent, already hot, skin. "Toby I — have to — go."

He chuckled against her hot skin, and only Toby Cavanaugh would laugh at this — in delight over her internal struggle of needs — sleep and _well..._"You can sleep when you are dead."

"Which I will be if I don't show up tomorrow all perky and _nice and...you know...uh_" her brain ran out of vocabulary, all sense of common sense, really, once his lips dragged down her neck, and his eager hands inched past her hip bones. She heedlessly crocked her head to the side, allowing more access to the depths of her neck. A barely audible moan echoed off the cheep motel walls — their new found sweet escape — her breath came to abrupt halt as his ghostly fingers graced off of her, and his delicate kisses faded away. "Yeah, you should probably go." Spencer's chest moved up and down, and her heart pounded. She tried to stop herself from turning around and diving into Toby's lips with full force — that's exactly what he wanted her to do, what he expected her to do — _ha!_ And Spencer thought he was kind! Right. And damn, she hated be predictable, but in the end,she couldn't resist.

The next morning — as she predicted — was dreadful, but at least Toby had to suffer with her. After their second round, she had practically collapsed, saying "I'll just lay here for a second" but, the second easily became six hours.

Her alarm clock had woken her up, which Spencer irritably groaned too. Toby was still fast asleep — he slept through anything. Although, she made sure to make just enough ruckus to wake the sleeping man up. "What time is it?" asked the drowsy Toby, as he inched up to look at the woman slipping on her clothes from the day before.

"7 AM Rise and shine, baby!" exclaimed Spencer from the end of the bed, a smug smile on her face. The lights were on, the curtains were open, and Spencer was blaring _Resistance_ by Muse. "Did you get a good sleep, honey?"

Toby groaned, rolling over on the stiff mattress, burying his head into the lumpy motel supplied pillow.

She giggled.

Once, she was satisfied with her torture, she paused the song, closed the curtains, and shut off the lights, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, right next to Toby's head.

"You're awful" commented Toby, rolling over, and slightly sitting up against the backboard of the bed to examine her tired face.

She gave him a pointed look. "Really? I'm the awful one? Okay."

He chuckled, shaking his head in a tiny tenth of a fragment, grabbing her hand in his. He gazed at her, lovingly, his light sea blue eyes so intensified on her, that Spencer felt like she couldn't even compete with his gaze.

"I—I think I'm in love with you."

Spencer's breath caught short at the words, her stomach filled with butterflies dropped like a fast moving elevator shaft, her caramel eyes bulged, and all knowledge of the vocabulary she once knew was gone. "Um," said she barely audible, the words having a hard time leaving her mouth. "Yeah." She nodded, still in shock over what he said. "I should go, Melissa is going to kill me, and I need to get ready" rushed out Spencer, not even daring to look at Toby, let alone kiss him goodbye. "Bye!" called out Spencer, as she raced out of the motel, not once looking back.

Her heart pounded quickly, and seemed to be louder than the blaring music coming from her stereo. _He loved her?_ Like actual love—L.O.V.E.? No, he couldn't. _He didn't. _He was just tired, drowsy, not making sense of the words exiting his mouth. He wasn't thinking. He was still half asleep for god's sake, _he didn't love her. _That would be ridiculous.

But, what if he did?

She had just stared at him blankly, and ran away. She didn't even have the decency to offer a smile. God, she was such a bitch! How could she just run out of there after he said something like _that_? What in the world was wrong with her? She shook her head, roughly, at the thought. No, no, he didn't know what was coming out of his mouth—that was it. But what if it wasn't? What if she totally screwed up everything, like usual?

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

Why the hell did he have to say that today? Why not tomorrow, yesterday, next week, _never? _Why did he have to bring that word into the situation? Why couldn't he just leave it how it is? It was so much simpler that way, but no he had to bring that annoying, over used, four letter word into the already mess of their—whatever they had.

_She hated him._

Ugh no, she didn't Not at all. It was kind of the opposite of that, even. No, no, no! She didn't feel that way…she didn't... and neither did he. They liked each other, they were attracted to each other , interested in each other, but they weren't _in love_ with each other. That was downright preposterous. They barely knew each other, _they couldn't _ That feeling—it wasn't—they didn't have it. It wasn't possible. No, she refused to believe in that.

God, damn Toby. Making things more complicated than they already were.

She felt like smashing her head against the steering wheel, maybe that would shut her brain up.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Toby, that she almost missed the turn to her apartment building lot—_Jesus Christ Spencer, get it together._

Now she was going to have to go possibly encounter Mona or Rebecca, or better yet both of them, and make up some bogus excuse to why she didn't come home last night. She was so dumb—sleeping there.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

She couldn't even think of a lie to tell, let alone a _good _lie. She was too wrapped up in everything—Toby and his dumb, dumb, dumb, _"I think I'm in love with you."_—that she couldn't even process her own thoughts right now.

Sometimes she wished she had some wheel to prick herself on, or an apple to bite into, so she could just sleep forever, and avoid everything—that wasn't a curse, it was a blessing!_ Stupid, ungrateful, princesses._

She crept into her apartment quietly, surely she wasn't loud enough to wake any one up, well yeah, too bad someone was _already _up. "Spencer!" exclaimed the girl, causing Spencer to jump out of her own skin, at the still unfamiliar, annoyingly high pitch, squeaky voice. Why the hell was she up this early?

"Oh, hey Mona…wasn't expecting you to be awake."

"Yeah! I'm a morning bird, actually. You, know tweet, tweet! Well, sometimes I am. I am today! I went on a run, just showered, and now I'm making breakfast. Want any?" offered the brunette with an animated smile.

"I'm good" the tugs of her mouth inched up in a pathetically fake smile.

"You sure?"

Spencer nodded, as she began to walk towards her bedroom. Maybe, she would get away this. Maybe, Mona would keep her nose out of this, and she could—"So, wait Spencer, not to but my nose into your business, but are you _just_ coming in from last night? Oh, girl I want deets!"—spoke too soon. Spencer stopped in her tracks, doing a 45 degree turn towards the way too perky brunette loitering by the toaster oven.

"Um, actually" Spencer cocked her head to the side, her tongue clucking against the top of her mouth, as she struggled to come up with a good lie. "I was actually helping Melissa, my sister, with some last minute details about today—her bridal shower. We fell asleep" explained Spencer, she was almost a little surprised at how good of lie she produced, and how sincere it sounded.

"Oh!" Mona raised her eye brows "sister bonding time." She tilted her head back and forth "fun! I'm an only child."

Spencer nodded her head slowly, portraying another fake smile on her lips. "Well, yeah. I have to um, go, get ready. So I can go back over there to prepare for everything. So, if you don't mind…" her voice trailed, as her feet swayed back to the direction she was once going.

"Oh, Spencer, wait, wait!"

Spencer compressed a groan, as she looked at the girl once more, another feigned smile stained on her lips "Yeah, Mona?"

"I hope you don't mind, but Rebecca said I could tag along with her to your sister's bridal shower. That's okay right?"

"Yeah, of course" said Spencer through her teeth. Her smile dropped instantly, once she was no longer facing Mona. Curse Rebecca and her excessive need to include everyone.

_Dumb, dumb, dumb._

Today really was not her day.

After she showered, applied her makeup, and put on a suitable outfit—that surely would not outdo Melissa because if that happened, surely all hell would break loose—Spencer was on her way to the banquet hall, so she could start decorating for the biggest bridal shower in existence. Literary, one hundred and seventy five—_now seventy six_, were coming. Melissa didn't even know that many people, Spencer was sure. She still lived in Rosewood—the smallest town on earth. Who the hell was coming to this? Who could she have possibly invited?

"The banner looks a little low" instructed Melissa, a clip board in hand, as she watched her little sister hang the banner over the spot where she would be opening up her hundreds of wedding gifts.

Spencer groaned. Why didn't Melissa just hang the damn banner up herself, if she had organized the exact latitude and longitude of its location? "Better?" asked Spencer, after she moved the banner an inch upwards.

Melissa scrunched up her face at first, but nodded with approval. "Yeah, thanks." Melissa was saying _thanks_ ? Wow. In what world was she living in?

She stepped off the latter in her four inch heels, slugging over to Melissa, with little excitement. "Anything else?" asked Spencer, sounding a little too irritable, causing Melissa to give her a look of annoyance.

"Spencer, this is my wedding day, okay. You can at least act like you're happy for me." Melissa rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Just go make sure everyone has their silverware, or something!" dismissed Melissa, as she began to walk away.

Spencer hesitated, but went after her. "Look, Melissa, I'm sorry. I _am_ happy for you. I—Just, rough day."

"…did you want to um, talk about it or something?" asked Melissa, quite hesitantly herself, her deep brown eyes wavering against Spencer's.

Spencer shook her head in a flash. "No, no, I just—um" her shoulders shrugged downwards, as her eyes timidly met Melissa's—Melissa didn't care enough to ask, right? She could talk about this with her without demanding a name? "If you were, say hypothetically, in a relationship, well sort of a relationship, with this guy, but it's not really a relationship, but like—it's not exclusive"

"Spencer spit it out" demanded Melissa, looking irritably bored, and impatient.

"Okay," sighed Spencer, closing her eyes before spilling it all out. "Okay, so if a guy tells you he loves you, and you don't say it back, what exactly happens, like um, what, how do you approach that after?"

Melissa's eyes narrowed "You didn't."

Spencer didn't say anything. She just stood there, bowing her head down in shame, as she gnawed at her bottom lip.

Melissa shook her head slightly, bringing her hand over her forehead—something she did when she was stressed, which was _a lot_. "Spencer, look I don't know" muttered her big sister, putting her hand down "_Do you love him_?"

Spencer opened her mouth to speak, planning to say _no, _but the small word wouldn't leave her mouth "I—um, I don't…I don't know."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Look, Spencer," said Melissa, sounding as if she was actually going to be helpful, but no, of course not. "I don't have time for this!"

"You're right, sorry" mumbled Spencer. "I'll get back to that silverware thing."

"Thank you" sighed Melissa in relief, closing her eyes.

The question bounced off her head the entire day. _Did she love him? _Possibly. Maybe. She didn't know. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to love him, because if she _did_ love him, then it was just going to hurt more when everything would start to fall apart—because she had no doubt that their _relationship _would most likely crumble , along with everything else in her life. That's just how her life works.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It obviously wasn't one of her best ideas—but it wasn't her worst, per se.

She couldn't stop thinking about what he had told her that morning. The few words—the fragment of a sentence he murmured; they held so much power, so much influence on her way of thinking.

All her life, _love _had just been another aspect of a relationship—usually a relationship that ended poorly. It was a concept that fools created to extract their own loneliness, and replace it with something else, that something else, of course being _love. _

Spencer never found the idea quite appealing, it made you weak, she saw her friends fall apart, and become pathetic shells of their old selves because of _love; _the thing that is supposed to diminish those feelings, but usually is the thing that fuels them most.

The question crossed her mind many times in her life time; why people would put themselves through this, when there was such a good chance that they would be left with nothing but heartbreak, and burnt out tear ducts.

Although, she never knew that it wasn't a thing that people chose—it was something that befell on them, with no warning, and no realization.

It just happened, unexpectedly; unwillingly .

It started off casual—just attractions—not feelings, or wanting, or needing—just the simplicity of hormones bouncing off one another. But, then somewhere along the road, feelings developed, and of course, she didn't think much of them. She had a boyfriend before, she had these feelings before—the feeling of wanting to spend your afternoon with someone, occasionally placing a kiss on their cheek in the middle of conversation, cuddling up to them when everything turned chilly, _caring about them_. She didn't see her feelings for Toby as a threat—they were small; innocent, definitely not something to be watchful of. But, then all of a sudden, her guard fell down, she let her heart lead the way. The next thing she knew, she was clearing her entire day to make time to see him, getting lost in his eyes as he tried to tell her about his day—not because she didn't care, but because it just came inherently — not wanting to ever leave his arms because he made her feel better just by holding her, he didn't even have to mumble a syllable, his embrace was enough. He was now listed as one of those very few people she would do anything for, and she wondered when all that happened. When he went from someone who she liked, to someone who she _loved._

She worried it would be too late, that he would take back what he said, and maybe that's why she was being so irrational.

Or maybe it was because of the everlasting quote of_ "You do stupid things when you are in love."_

Either way, she found herself knocking on the door of Toby _and Ezra's_ apartment. Her heart thumping quickly as her knuckles clanked against the door. It occurred to her that Ezra could be home, answer the door, ask questions of why she was here, but in that moment, she didn't really care. Not if it meant losing Toby.

The second the door opened, and she saw Toby standing in the doorway, not only her knuckles, but her heart, came to a complete stop. Her breathing faltered and she suddenly felt a sense fatigue wash over her—her knees locking, and her stability failing.

She licked her lips in a nervousness "Hi" said Spencer.

"Hey" said Toby, uncertainly coated over his persona.

"Is Ezra home?" asked Spencer, in a low whisper, unsure of whether she was whispering because she feared Ezra would somehow hear, or if she simply felt too weak to speak.

Toby shook his head, the same confusion in his eyes from before.

Without permission, Spencer pushed past Toby and into his apartment. The same perplexed look was pasted on his face when he turned around. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" he asked, closing the door, and locking it, as if Ezra didn't have a key or something.

"It was stupid for me to come here, and everything, but I just, I don't know. I probably could have called, and told you, but it would just feel weird that way, and um, I don't know, I guess I could have called before I came over, but I don't know I was trying to be spontaneous, I guess. Wow, I'm rambling."

A slight smile was present on Toby's lips when she looked up at him—he always thought these situations were hilarious.

"Spencer, I guess I'm just confused." He said after a pause, her smile faltering. "This morning, you totally ran out on me…and I know that what I said…was random, and just out of the blue, but it's how I felt._ It's how I feel. _I don't take it back, and I don't care if you say it back, I love you, Spencer."

She stood their dazzled; speechless, an immeasurable smile marked on her face. "I—" and then came the sound of a doorknob turning.

Both, Spencer and Toby's faces locked in panic, as their eyes met the turning doorbell. "Is that Ezra?" asked Spencer.

"I don't see who else it could be."

Sure enough, it was Ezra.

"Toby, I brought you back leftovers—well I had a piece of your cookie—half of it, but you know not to trust me with cookies—oh, hey Spencer" said Ezra, lifting his head up, his mouth ajar by a full inch. His eyes roamed off of Spencer, and landed on Toby, giving him a look of _what the fuck?_

"Hi" said Spencer, unsteadily, her voice shaky and nervous.

"Nice seeing you" he smiled tightly, nodding at her, and then at Toby. "I'll be going to be my room now" said Ezra as he began to walk past Toby, offering him the bag of leftovers as he passed.

"Um, I was actually just going, you don't have to go." Spencer stopped him.

He turned around, one of his eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, I was actually just about to walk her out."

He nodded at them once more, but didn't say anything, he just continued to his room in silence.

They both let out a sigh once they heard Ezra's door shut, and left the apartment in silence.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" asked Spencer, finally, once they got to the ends of their travels—her car.

Toby shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to find out"

Spencer chewed into her lip. She was so stupid, so very stupid, what was she thinking? Coming here. It was such a stupid move. This is why she didn't do spontaneous things, because they weren't spontaneous, they were _stupid._

"I'm sorry" said Spencer, finally meeting his eyes.

"Don't say sorry. You shouldn't apologize. I got to see you."

A half smile strode across her face.

"What about Ezra?" she asked nervously.

"I'll figure that out. Somehow."

She took a breath of air in.

"I really am sorry." She said once more, locking eyes with him.

He let out a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded, her lips curving up into a tiny smile.

"Toby," she softly called out.

He turned around; his eyes open wide with curiosity. "Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

A grin that went up to his ears appeared on his face as the words left her mouth. A small chuckle escaped his mouth a second later, his eyes sparkling as they dazed into hers.

"Goodnight Toby" said Spencer, a giggle echoing of her throat.

"Goodbye Spencer" replied Toby, watching her as she hopped into her car, and pulled out of the park space. She stopped her car once they became in contact again blow him a kiss in his direction before giggling at her own silliness and continuing on her way.

His head dropped in laughter as he watched her speed away.

What a bittersweet goodbye.

…

He closed the door, a goofy smile still struck upon his lips. "I ate the rest of your cookie" said Ezra from his seat at the counter, startling Toby so much that he almost tripped over himself.

His smile was gone as he looked up at his friend, his mouth bumping up and down—speechless.

"oh, um it's okay" murmured Toby, uneasily.

Ezra was just sitting in the kitchen, alone, in the dark, chewing on the last bits of cookies in his mouth. It reminded Toby of one of those movies where the killer would be waiting for his victim, right before the attack. He wiped his hands together, the crumbs falling on the napkin. Once he swallowed, he stood up out of the chair, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "So, at any point where you going to tell me why Spencer Hastings was here?" asked Ezra.

He gulped "Just visiting." He shrugged. "We're friends." He answered with nonchalantly.

"Oh, are you really?" asked Ezra.

Toby sent him a sharp look "Yeah, we are."

He sighed. "Look man, I don't want to get in the middle of all this," his hand flew out in front of him, gesturing to the situation "crap. But, all I'm saying, is that you've been gone more and more—lying about where you are, not coming home till the next morning. And then I come home, and Spencer just so happens to be here, and your best excuse is because you two are friends now. You must know what this looks like, right? You aren't an idiot."

Toby didn't even offer him a stare.

"Or maybe you are." Ezra sighed, shaking his head down. "I'm your friend, and I just want to make sure you know what you are doing."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Toby, furrowing his eyebrows at his friend.

"Why haven't you denied it yet?" retorted Ezra.

To this, Toby didn't know how to reply, actually he didn't know how to reply to any of this. Excuse all the sneaking around he's been doing, he's never been the best liar, and Ezra—knowing him for a good portion of his life, knew when he was falsely telling the truth.

"Bro, all I'm saying is that…someone _will_ get hurt in all of this. Unless, you are _really _sure about how you feel about Spencer, you should leave it alone…stop this before it gets too serious. And if you are sure...one hundred percent sure...then you two should tell Rebecca. But, you can't just keep doing _this. _It won't end well, and you know I'm right" said Ezra, before giving him one last look, one last chance to deny all this.

Toby didn't say anything.

"Do the right thing, Toby. Don't be a dick" concluded Ezra, before scurrying off to his room.

...

Spencer stepped into her apartment with a infinite smile still glowing on her face. Nothing could take her down from this high.

But, something would.

Something always did.

The lights were all turned off, and there was Rebecca, watching the signature Nicholas Sparks' movie: _The Notebook. _Usually, in these situations, Spencer would hurry off to her room, being sure to avoid any of Rebecca's pleading to sit down and watch with her—Nicholas Sparks has never, and never would be, her thing. She always found him to be incredibly cheesy, and just plain ol' ridiculous.

But, this time was different. Not her views on Nicholas Sparks—the aroma of the dark room. Their air felt thick, and heavy; depressing.

Spencer stepped over to the couch Rebecca was lying on to catch what spot in the movie she was on. It was the outrageously cliche part where Noah and Allie were kissing in the rain—of course it was in the rain, what other setting would it be in? And why on earth would they set it up with anything else, but intense angst? That would be ridiculous.

Even though Spencer didn't want to sit here and be engrossed in all of the shit going on in the TV, she sat down anyways, on the small part of the couch that only Rebecca's feet lied. "Are you okay?" asked Spencer, looking down at her friend with furrowed eyebrows. It was dark, but she could still see most of Rebecca's face, well the parts that weren't covered by her mops of hair.

"Why can't I have_ that_?"

"Why do you _want _that?"

Once again, instead of answering her question, she went on "All I want is for my own Noah, my own Noah, who will love me like I love him. But, no. Instead I'm like Martha, I'll just always have my heartbroken. Noah will never love me, like I love him."

Spencer wasn't even sure who Martha was, but she kept listening to her friends rambles anyways.

"And I don't know, maybe I'm not even like Martha, because Martha had love once, right? She was a widow. Her husband loved her, but then he died. The guys in my life, I thought they loved me, but then everything went rotten, and they didn't even bother to fight for me. I want a Noah, someone who won't give up on me."

Spencer didn't understand a single thing Rebecca was trying to say, but she didn't interrupt.

"I thought I had a Noah, but, I think I lost him. I think I was so...dumb, and lost him. And I don't know how to get him back. Spencer, how do I get him back?" Rebecca finally addressed her, sitting up on the couch to get a better look at her friend.

"Uh...what?"

"You're smart, good at giving advice, how do I get my Noah back?" asked Rebecca.

"Are we talking about Noel? Did you guys break up? Rebecca, I know he was...attractive...I guess, but he's not a good guy. You're capable doing—"

"This isn't about Noel!" she screeched, "I mean we broke up, but that's not why i'm like all...you know..." she sighed before continuing, dropping her eyes down as if she was ashamed. "It's about Toby."

Spencer's heart dropped to her stomach, as her composure slightly faltered. "What about Toby?"

"Don't you get it? Toby is my Noah. And i'm his Allie, I just messed it all up. And wow it's all my fault. I totally rejected him." She shook her head back and forth, her voice raspy with fresh tears. "I ruined it. I ruined what we had. I need to fix it; win him back."

"What about Noel?" asked Spencer, almost a little too quickly; too desperately.

"I was just using him to get over Toby, to make him jealous, but it didn't work. Therefore, I'm going to need a plan to get him back. I'll tell him that I'll go with him...if he still wants me to. I mean what is keeping me from doing that?"

"What are you saying right now? Go where? I thought it was a mutual breakup, why—Rebecca, stop, you are just upset about Noel." said Spencer, her voice a little too urgent to seem normal, but Rebecca was too involved with her own plans to notice.

"It wasn't a mutual break up, really. I mean, kind of." She let out a gigantic sigh. " I wouldn't go with him to move to New York. He got some temp job there, and it's starting this year in April. It's at some big architectural company, and I don't know why i even said no before. It's New York! I was just...scared."

Spencer had to take a second for all this to sink in. She didn't know about any of this. No, Rebecca had to be wrong. Toby must have denied the job offer. April was two months from now. She would know by now, right? "are you sure he's still taking the job offer?"

"Why wouldn't he? It's huge!"

"I—"

"I need to go over there."

"Rebecca, stop. You are being irrational."

She sighed.

"You're right. This has to be big, like a huge grand gesture, if it's going to work. Will you help me?"

Spencer opened her mouth to speak "Um, I already have a lot on my plate, sorry."

Rebecca let out a disappointed sigh. "You never were the biggest romantic anyways. I'll ask Aria."

"Wait, Rebecca." Spencer stopped her, catching her at her wrist. "I don't get it" she looked up at her, with big, brown, dopey, eyes. "Everything—you were just using Noel this whole time? What about your lunch with Toby? I thought, I thought you two agreed to everything, decided to be friends."

"Well, after Toby said he thought it was better if we had are space, I had to say I was with Noel now. I had to make him jealous. And then I started to pretend-date Noel, and it's like he didn't even care, and I don't know—I guess I was just so heart broken that Toby moved on that I fell for Noel. But, it was only because of Toby. Noel was just another comforting device, he was my rebound. That's all he'll ever be to me. Toby's more. And I shouldn't have lied to him, I should have told him how I felt, and maybe it's too late, but if I don't try, then I don't know if I'll ever move on."

"Rebecca, I just don't think it's a good idea." Spencer tried to stop her.

"It may not be a _good _idea, but it's my _only _idea. I'm not letting him go to New York without me" said Rebecca, lastly, as her soft eyes fell on her friend. "Maybe you'll understand one day when you finally open your heart up to someone."

Spencer's head dropped down as a dark chuckle escaped her mouth. She couldn't resist to laugh at how ironic all of it was. "Yeah, maybe."

**yo yo yo, so i totally messed with your guys' hearts, right? Wow i'm sorry.**

**Well i finally updated, that's a plus?**

**ooooOOOOOooooo**

**btw**

**yeah i am not a big fan of Nicholas Sparks/? opps? **

**;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I totally dittched you guys! I am awful! Truthfully, I was planning to just ditch it completely! Looking back at the first chapters and seeing how horrible my writing was, I just wanted to scrap the whole thing! But, I got MANY pleads for me to finish this story up. So I will try my best to give you an ending you deserve :) ! There will probably be 3-5 more chapters and then it will be completed! Once again, I'm really sorry! I suck, a lot! But, I hope you forgive me!

Also.

If you read _A New Born With A Black Hoodie? _then I'm really sorry. REALLY SORRY about the epilogue. I'm seriously struggling to write it? I just don't like it and I'm trying to give you the best, and ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the struggle. It will be up eventually...but I can't promise anytime soon. I know how much I suck. I know.

* * *

Chapter 15

The days of late February passed slowly, which is unusual considering that February normally passed by faster than a child chasing down the ice cream truck. The days felt hollow, almost. With each day she would feel the strain of her heart stretch out more and more. Rebecca was planning something—something huge—something to get Toby back, and maybe she was a little scared, scared that he would fall for her again—he has once before right? What if she was Toby's Noel—the rebound, only resourceful of cleansing his heart—making him forget about the only one he truly loves. It struck her as a terrifying thought—losing him just after she opened up her heart, but that is how her world seemed to work, that's just how things were in her life. Every time she would be in the grasp of something, it would slip through her fingers. It was a pattern. Spencer's field hockey game would win at state championships, Melissa would receive an award for outstanding achievement, Spencer would get the title of number one in her class—Melissa would be listed on the dean's list of her high prestige University, Spencer would receive an internship (one that she would later get fired from), and Melissa, of course, would make the announcement of her engagement. Melissa would always one up her, and now it was Rebecca. Sure, they were two different people—definitely not alike in the slightest—but the cycle, the vicious cycle that always only left her with her liquor to celebrate was the same—the pattern would stay the same, no matter who it involved.

And if it wasn't just that, she still had the small worry located in the back of her head that Toby would leave. It seemed that he would tell her, tell her of his affairs—about something _this _big, but he hasn't mentioned a word. The thought occurred that he had denied the job offer, and that's why it never became a topic of discussion, but that triggered her anxiety also. Her worst fear being, he had given up the job for _her. _It was utterly ridiculous, really—to think such a thing. They hadn't even been dating for a half of year, while he and Rebecca had dated for about three. If he wasn't willing to decline the opportunity for Rebecca, why would he do it for Spencer? _He wouldn't._ She had conjectured so many theories and ideas of why he would decline the job, but mostly everything she came up with made absolute no sense, for example, him declining the job for her—_stupid!_ She then went on to the debate with herself of whether or not Toby took the job in New York. It seemed he would tell her, he didn't seem like a man to keep secrets…but then again, he was co-hosting in a secret affair with his ex-girlfriend's best friend. But, he was so sweet…and genuine…and caring, he would tell her, right?

It all made her feel sick, really. Nauseas even. And in her conclusions, one thing was sure; she was going to have to talk to him about all of this at one point or another.

"Spence," Aria's light voice met her ear drums for the third time in a row.

Spencer rotated her head so she was looking at her now, and she couldn't distinguish the look on the small girl's face. It looked of sympathy, sort of, but it was behind much more—almost a look of appall. Aria had been weird all lunch though, much like Spencer had—Spencer knew that she was drifting away from the conversation every now and then, and evidently a frown would weigh down her face in the time where her mind wandered, but she kept doing it—it kept happening. Usually she was so much better at hiding her emotions; no one would even notice there was something wrong—much to her approval. Confrontations scared the hell out of her. She quickly pasted a smile on her face, and flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "Sorry," she broke out, "I'm a little tired…all this Melissa planning, it is straining me out."

Aria let out a tiny sigh, and offered a small smile. Spencer could tell Aria's smile was a fake one, but she waited to hear what she had to say. "Spencer," she looked down for a second, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. The brims of her fingers her bobbing against the table in a certain nervousness. Aria looked up at her friend again, a hesitant glint located in her hazel orbs. "Is there a reason you didn't want to help Bec?"

"No," the word left Spencer's mouth before her mind even assigned it, God, lying was just becoming an inherent thing now.

Aria didn't look like she believed her. She looked almost worried, but also disappointed. She smacked her lips together, and nodded her head. "Spencer, I don't know…" she sighed, but shook her head. Her eyes were back on Spencer's, and she licked her lips. Taking in a breath, she said "Are you sure?"

And this time she thought about it.

She thought about confessing everything; the affair, (which she had a feeling Aria somehow had an idea about) the job offer in New York, her fears of losing Toby to the one she stole him from, her not knowing how to deal with this—how to tell Rebecca, how to go on from here, that she _loved _him, and she even said It in words—how far she came in a relationship, a scandalous relationship that perhaps shouldn't have happened, but she didn't say anything. She just shook her head, and plastered on a smile created from lies and fabrication, like always.

"Aria, seriously…I…no? I'm just busy with Melissa, besides…the romantic stuff…it isn't my thing, remember?"

Aria's glance was long, and any sense of sympathy that was once before, was gone, and morphed into something along the lines of disappointment.

Spencer was sure Aria knew—but how?

…

She waited at the hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, on the border of town, for her secret lover. She had texted the fellow about an hour ago, telling him they needed to talk, and he agreed to the circumstances, telling her he felt the same way. They agreed on this small coffee shop for their secret meeting.

For the past week Spencer has been acting weird. Of course, since the two had to sneak around in order to see each other, they only had spent one encounter. Spencer had tried to avoid the subject of talking, by using their lips in a different matter. He, of course, didn't object, but when she ran out there, quick as she could, he texted, and called her multiple times asking if he did something wrong. Spencer brushed it off though, and he didn't seem to press further on the subject. She continued to act weird through via phone calls and texts, and he seemed to notice to. He continued to peruse the questionnaire on what was going on with her, but with each time she would drive him further and further away—it was a typical thing she did when something was absorbing the nurturance of her mind, and filling it with angst and potential hurt. She would isolate herself away from the care of her loved ones—it's just what she did.

He eventually entered the doors of the coffee shop, and he didn't even let his eyes roam on the coffee line—or the menu—or anything else for that matter, for a second. He quickly scanned the small coffee shop, and finally, he found what he was looking for. His eyes settled on her, and he took a deep breath in before continuing his way. He sat across from her, and kept his hands glued to his sides. His eyes were on her, awaiting her to say something.

"Hi," she greeted simply.

"Hello."

They stayed silent, and Spencer knew she had to say something—she was the one who called the council. He was probably more nervous than her, whenever someone says _"we need to talk",_ good thoughts don't usually leak in the brain.

But, before she could begin her sentence, words were flying out of his mouth.

"Spencer, I haven't told you something."

She looked at him curiously. Could this be what she thought it would be? Was he telling her about the job offer? Did he accept, and now he is telling her, his need to depart? Was this the end? The break up? Would she even _need _to confront him about anything? Hell, maybe Rebecca had already delivered her grand gesture—maybe they're moving to New York, and this is how he lets her down. Maybe he told Rebecca everything, and she didn't even care because she knew that what they had wasn't even real.

No, she was being ridiculous.

Right?

"Spencer…" he sighed briefly, his eyes casting down for a narrow second. He looked at her again, his eyes worrisome. "Ezra knows…about…us."

_Oh._

"What?" is all she makes out. She is too aghast with the news, the news being something that totally blindsided her that she could not think of anything more to say.

"He found out last week…when you were at the apartment. He put the pieces together."

She let it sink in, she digested it for a minute. Her lunch, with Aria, it made sense now of how she knew. Ezra must have told her, which isn't really shocking, in all honesty. The two can't keep a secret from each other if their lives depended on it.

She didn't know what to think of the news, really. Surely, if Ezra knew, and Aria, the secret would eventually unravel, and reach Rebecca. It was inevitable.

"I didn't want to tell you…because well, I don't know, I was scared that you would get scared, and…break up with me" he let out, his voice soft and vulnerable. Spencer looked at him curiously, if he was scared about her breaking up with him over a small secret like—well it wasn't exactly small, per se, but compared to the other potential secret he was keeping, it was like comparing the size of an elephant to a mouse. "Are you mad?" he asked after a drawn out pause.

Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly, and she came to realize she wasn't looking at him. In all honesty, she probably should have been mad. This could have messed everything up, but she wasn't. She wasn't mad; she was just flustered, almost. She wanted everything to be okay, but it felt like it was unraveling more and more with every passing second. And this—this just added to the speed of the hurling mass of disaster. She wasn't upset with Toby that wasn't it. She was just upset. Upset that this couldn't just be easy. That everything had to rot.

She shook her head slowly, as her head rose and their eyes met. "No, I'm not mad."

He let out an immediate sigh of relief, and bowed his head down.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

She didn't say anything, so once again, he started.

"Spencer," he began "I think we should," he gulped "I think we should start telling people about us—tell Rebecca, about _us_."

Her eyebrows raised heedlessly to her his words, and she suddenly felt a surge of anxiety rush through her system.

"I—Spencer, I want to tell her—I think we should _tell her. _It is the right thing to do. This—it's real." He grabbed her frail hands in his. "And it is getting pretty serious…at least I think so."

She didn't say anything.

"I don't want this to end, any time soon…I—this isn't just a casually thing anymore. I want to be able to see you more, and in _public. _I just want to be with you, and It is going to be hard, and Rebecca…she'll probably be a little hurt, but the longer we—"

She pinched her the brim of her nose in frustration, pulling her hands away from him in a flash—the mass of disaster just keeps growing. A long sigh, almost growl escapes her mouth.

"Spence…"

"Look," her eyes close, as her hand spreads out to her forehead, and beyond her scalp, brushing through the depths of her hair. She lets out another sigh, before staring at him, her eyes sorrowful and filled with remorse. "Toby," her voice breaks slightly, "Rebecca…she isn't. She isn't over you."

His eyebrows ceased, and before the small question of _what _could leave his mouth, she continued. "She is planning some huge thing with Aria to get you back, and…she is willing to move to New York for you…for that job that you got offered" she says the last part in fragments, her voice stretching out the words further than they should be. His mouth gapes open, his lips moving up and down, as he failed to form a sentence.

"So, it's true then?" she said after a moment.

He looked at her after a second, his eyes glistening with confusion.

"The job…thing" she spoke softly, almost in a mumble, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, urm, it _was." _

She looked up at him, a strange look plastered on her face.

"I declined the job offer a while ago…"

"Then why aren't you two together?" she asked hesitantly, fearing for the answer of _'you' _to escape his lips.

He shook his head, resting his hands on the table, and looked towards the ground. "A few reasons. I declined it, like, a week after we broke up…"

"I thought you guys broke up _because _you were moving to New York? I don't get it," she murmured softly.

"There were other factors," he lightly chuckled, glancing up at her once more, his eyes drifting to another universe in the process. A fragile frown took position on his mouth as he left the planet, and his once tensed body, calmed. "We just didn't work anymore…"

She looked at him blankly, unknowing of what he meant by the statement. "But, you were so upset…"

He shrugged it off lightly, "She was always there for me, you know? She wasn't just my girlfriend, but she was my friend. When we broke up, it wasn't just ending our relationship, but our friendship…and I don't know…it just sucked."

Spencer found herself staring out into space by the tail of his sentence. She didn't know how she felt about the statement—but she didn't like this feeling, come to think of it, she didn't like any feelings at all. 

"We need to tell Rebecca, soon, before she does—whatever it is she is planning." Toby said suddenly, his voice more lively and urgent than before.

"Now? Are you crazy? She'll be heartbroken!"

"What? Do you want to tell her _after _she professes her apparent love to me? She'll be humiliated, _and _heartbroken."

Spencer's head ducked down, her hands diving into the depths of her hair, and her mouth releasing a musical note played from aggravation and irritation. "Look I don't know!" she lets out in a spastic groan, obtaining a few strange glances from bystanders. "I don't know." Her voice softens as her eyes drift once more. "We have to tell her. We've been keeping this secret for too long."

"You're right. We'll tell her tomorrow."

Too bad the two lovers did not know that tomorrow would be too late.

* * *

**Author's Note (again !): **

so yeah, this chapter was a tad bit boring (to me anyways), but it is just setting up the next one! ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT.

Pretty please leave me a review! :) It will inspire me to be quicker!


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: sorry i'm still not quick on updating! I was upnorth for most of the week so I didn't really have much time to write...and also it is pretty short! Sorry!

And I just wanted to say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY WORDS! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SWOON! SERIOUSLY! I WAS PRACTICALLY SQUEALING AT YOUR COMMENTS :) ! Honestly, you guys are sooo wonderful. I can't even put into words how much your lovely words mean to me 3 and WOW i wasn't expecting that much either! Please bless me with some reviews again ! You guys are awesome 3

* * *

Chapter 16

He walked into his loft with the taste of _her _still delighting his taste buds. After their talk, they took advantage of being miles away from the rest of their world, and made a date out of the afternoon. They abruptly ditched the small café, which seemed to serve coffee flavored water—at least they thought so anyway—and adventured around the town. They found a cool music shop and Toby managed to obtain three _Nirvana_ CDs and two _The Smiths_ CDs for only six dollars! He was as giddy as a six year old when in possession of an ice cream treat! Spencer also bought some CDs, from some indie bands he had never heard off, and she seemed to be pretty pleased with the amount of money she had to extract from her wallet too. After going to the music shop they got the delicious treat of ice cream and headed towards a nearby park. It was a nice afternoon, but it would not be accompanied by a nice evening.

The sight before his eyes was not only surprising, but terrifying. Her dark blue eyes were deadly roaring hurricanes, seconds away from pulling him under and sucking the oxygen straight from his lungs. He has seen that look before—that horrifying look of evil, but it's never been quite like this.

He was so distracted by the woman that he did not even notice his roommate leaning up against the fridge.

Ezra cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Yeah, um… I think I'll just go visit Aria… for awhile" Ezra murmured, making his way through the tiny kitchen. He stopped in front of Toby, and managed to sneak a few words to him as he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. "I tried to warn you," he hissed before exiting the horror scene.

Toby gulped. He wasn't sure what was coming next, but any optimism on the situation he once had was long gone.

"Um. Hey Rebecca" he greeted wearily.

She didn't say anything, instead she stepped up, her high heal meeting the floor with a large clank. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she slithered forward. With another step, a slap was delivered on his face. It stung mildly, but he did not make an effort to touch at it.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" her mouth finally released the venom.

"…no" he mumbled meekly.

She began to laugh quietly, but it wasn't her normal playful, bubbly, lively, giggle. It was a brutal, violent, malicious snarl. Her head was down, and her snarling ended. Her teeth took a chomp onto her lower lip as she fidgeted with a piece of paper—the photo—in her hands. "You know it's funny… I actually thought I stood a chance at getting you back…" for a second her voice went dull—sad. "Well at least you two got a good laugh out of it."

"Rebecca…" he said, his voice drowning in the ocean of guilt and pity.

"Don't" her eyes rolled sharply, her lips pinching together in a straight line. "You two disgust me!" she hissed, pushing the photo of Spencer Hastings into his grip. He glanced at it. She was starring into the camera with her big brown dopey eyes, caught in mid laughter, a fountain in the near distance. He took the photo a little over a month ago when they went to a concert in Downtown Philly. It was a band that Rebecca despised so they weren't really worrying on the subject of running into her.

He didn't know what to say. He truly didn't. He and Spencer had mapped out an entire structure of how they would reveal their relationship to Rebecca, but now all those words were lost. He pondered to apologize or not for a long time, but in the end decided he wasn't exactly _sorry _it happened.

"Rebecca…it's…I…it wasn't supposed to be this way._"_

She just glared at him with those same eyes he walked into a few minutes ago.

"Then what way was it supposed to be?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "Tell me Toby, how's it _exactly _supposed to be?"

"We were going to tell you—"

"Oh! How freaking sweet! You were _planning _to tell me. When exactly?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Oh!" she let out a bitter laugh. "Tomorrow. Right. Hmm. And I suppose Spencer was planning to ask me to be her maid of honor at your guys' wedding. Don't I feel special?"

"Rebecca—"

"Don't _Rebecca_ me!" she yelled, pushing her fists into his chest. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other—Rebecca, more or less, glaring—her chest rising and falling to the ticking of a watch.

Toby stepped backwards carefully. "Look, I didn't want to hurt you…I never wanted you to get hurt."

She shook her head. "Maybe you should have thought a little more about that when you decided to start fucking my best friend!" she snarled, pushing pass the man and making her way to the door. She halted, turning around once more. "You know, Toby—I honestly thought that you loved me. I thought we could work things out and have our dumb little happy ever after, but I guess I was wrong. I really hope it was all worth it."

Slam.

She was gone.

And suddenly everything changed.

Spencer was prepared for the storm brewing her way.

Toby had texted her, a few minutes ago, warning her that Rebecca knew. He didn't know exact details on _how she knew_, but she knew. Spencer practically went into shock at the news. They went so long without her knowing—and now, the day before they planned to tell her, she was somehow informed on the latest scandal.

Spencer didn't know how she should approach this. Should she pretend that she didn't know? Part of her rejected that idea out of downright bitchiness. She didn't want her to think that Toby wouldn't tell her, right? Of course he would tell her! Why was she jealous of Rebecca? She didn't even have Toby—Spencer did. Ugh, she needed to stop. Spencer shouldn't have Toby in the first place. This was all a huge, terrible, mishap.

She didn't have much time to think though because the doorknob was turning. _Here it comes_ Spencer told herself as she waited in front of the door.

Rebecca came in and it was obvious she had been crying—probably because of this whole predicament Spencer caused. _Oh god._ But Rebecca's face tightened up in pure bitterness in the sight of her best friend—or _former_.

"I'm guessing Toby told you about our little chat…seeming how close you two are now" she rose her eyes brows. Her nostrils flared and the door slammed behind her. Spencer wasn't exactly intimated by this, but she knew it was probably best to keep their distance.

"I'm sorry," were the first two words that managed to fumble out of her mouth. "I'm sorry…I—I don't know…I don't know how it happened."

_"You don't know how it happened_?" Rebecca restated dryly, "Well, let me tell you what happened. You stole my fucking boyfriend!" her lip quivered as the words passed her mouth "You stabbed me in the back! You lied! You—You pretended to care when I poured my heart out about him!"

"Rebecca, it's not like that!"

"Really Spencer? Then tell me what it _is_ like! Because I would kind of like to know" hissed the girl, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Spencer pushed her hair behind her ears out of her own anxiety of the conversation. She took a gulp. "I—I wanted to tell you, but I just—I…I wanted to make sure…it was real."

Rebecca's mouth flung open at the statement "real."

"I wouldn't… I would have stopped it a long time ago if I didn't…if we weren't…"

"A long time ago" Rebecca breathed. "How long _exactly _has this been going on?"

Spencer took in a deep breath, "it's…complicated."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Whatever! It doesn't really matter when it started. It shouldn't have started at all!" Rebecca's voice rasped with anger. "We dated for _three years_, Spencer! At what point did you think this would all be okay?!"

"Never! Okay?!" she suddenly snapped, her eyes wild. "I knew it was wrong! I knew it shouldn't have happened, but it did! I don't know what you want me to do!"

_"What I want you to do?" _Rebecca mocked. "Hmm, I don't know maybe stop _fucking_ my ex-boyfriend, hmm that would be nice, I guess."

Spencer pinned her lips together, gathering her arms into her chest.

"Did you just think you would tell me—whenever the hell you were planning to do it, probably when you sent out your _save the dates—_that I would just give you my blessing?!"

"No! Of course not."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

A moment passed.

"How did you even find out?" Spencer asked her voice softer than before.

"Does it matter?" Rebecca retorted.

Spencer took in a quick breath, wanting to say something in response, but having nothing really to say at the statement.

"What happened to having my back? You're supposed to be my best friend, Spencer!"

"I—I'm sorry."

"No, you're not" Rebecca snapped with anger, causing Spencer's eyebrows to furrow. "If you were sorry you'd break things off with him, but you're not going to do that, are you?"

Spencer let her eyes fall to the floor—possibly in shame, she didn't really know.

"That's what I thought," Rebecca scoffed, fetching her jacket off the rack, and opening the door.

"Rebecca wait—where are you going?" Spencer tried to stop her.

"What? Are you just wondering because you want to know if you'll have enough time to have a good fuck with my boyfriend?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, making her exit with a bang.

Spencer stood there for a moment gnawing on her bottom lip and running her hands furiously through her hair before letting out a furious groan. What was she going to do?  
+

Nearly a half hour passed before her fingers dialed the one number that would probably pick up. She only had to wait two rings before his voice was hers.

"Hey" he greeted her hesitantly, "how'd it go?"

"Rebecca hates me." Spencer spoke her words slow and burdened.

"That's impossible."

"She does, Toby. I don't know what to do."

A pause.

"If it makes you feel any better, she hates me too" he told her, his voice calming.

"…no, no that doesn't really help" she said her voice light and delicate on the verge of an almost laughter.

"I tried."

Another pause.

"She's—she's going to get everyone to turn against me. Aria already thinks I'm a home wrecking slut. Looks like everyone else will join the bandwagon."

"They aren't going to turn against you."

"You don't know that! I'm sure Rebecca has already told the tale of how I stole you right out of her grip. I won't even get a chance to explain! They'll take Rebecca's side, and I'll end up with no one."

"You'll have _someone_."

The corners of Spencer's lips rose slightly at the reassurance. She found it incredible that he could make a smile appear on her face when she was previously seconds away from bawling. "So…you're not calling it quits yet?"

"Not yet. Not ever."

Her smile broadened.

* * *

A/N: (again lol)

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shit has gone down!

What do you think will happen?

Do you think Rebecca will give them her blessing...soon? Do you think Spoby will be sun shines and rainbows forever? You'll see! ;)

Please leave me a review! They make me smile tons!


End file.
